Essência
by unknow-chan
Summary: Ainda não estavam preparados para experimentar a essência um do outro. Sai X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_**ESSÊNCIA**_

-

_Sensação de vazio._

_Era a única coisa mais próxima a sentimentos que ele possuía, uma vez que nunca os tivera de verdade._

"Minha vista foi ofuscada assim que eu te vi, Feiosa."

_Sakura estava corada e, ao mesmo tempo, incrédula._

"A luz do sol refletiu nessa sua testa oleosa e quase me cegou."

_Era bom demais para ser verdade._

"Ah, claro. Sabia que você era incapaz de elogiar alguém."

"Eu elogio apenas se tiver uma qualidade que mereça ser elogiada."

_Uma discussão com muitas que ela tivera com Sai._

_Depois da missão no covil do Orochimaru, Sai tentou ser mais amável._

_Após algum tempo, pareceu ter desistido da ideia._

_Tornou-se ainda mais frio._

_E seus comentários, mais cruéis._

"Está dizendo que não possuo nenhuma qualidade?"

"Até que enfim caiu a ficha."

"Cala a boca ou vou quebrar todos os seus dentes!"

"Violenta como sempre, por isso nunca conseguiu conquistar o Sasuke-kun."

_A última palavra foi dita propositalmente para machucá-la._

"Também não vejo nenhuma qualidade em você."

"Saiba que eu tenho várias fãs que pensam exatamente o oposto. Diferente de você, não preciso implorar o amor de ninguém."

"Sai, você pode até ter muitas fãs, mas sabe que se elas te conhecessem melhor, também o enxergariam o mesmo que eu."

"Impossível. Muitas delas fariam qualquer coisa para ter uma noite de amor comigo."

"Então, por que não para de encher e vai transar com a primeira puta que você encontrar?!"

_Vômito de palavras, Sai sorriu em deboche._

"Porque aí, teria que ser com você, Feiosa."

_O comentário gerou alguns pontos na cabeça, um braço quebrado e vários hematomas pelo corpo do moreno._

"Sakura, não acredito! Quando te ensinei o segredo da minha força não esperava que você a usasse para espancar pessoas na rua."

"A culpa foi dele."

"Não quero saber de quem foi a culpa! O rapaz terá outra sessão de cura daqui a dez minutos e eu quero que você o atenda."

"Mas, shishou..."

"Você o deixou naquele estado, então você irá curá-lo!"

_Não teve como contestar._

"Presta atenção, Sai. Você não faz nenhuma gracinha eu termino o serviço e estamos liberados da presença um do outro."

"Minha companhia é tão ruim assim?"

_Não._

"Sim."

"Vê se me cura direito."

_Meia hora sem dizerem uma palavra._

"Sai, desculpe por ter batido forte demais..."

"Não tem problema, já me acostumei."

_Mentiu, na verdade, percebeu que ela batia cada vez mais forte desde que levara a primeira surra._

"Dizem que amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas. Essa é a prova concreta de que está perdidamente apaixonada por mim."

"Claro que não, seu idiota."

"Estranho... Eu achei que fizesse o seu tipo de príncipe encantado."

"Nem de longe. Tenho nojo de você."

_Nojo? É isso o que sente?_

_Veremos._

_Sai aproxima-se e rouba um beijo de Sakura._

_Agarra-a pelo pulso para que não possa reagir._

_Não soube explicar, talvez tenha sido apenas uma questão de orgulho..._

"Sente nojo do calor de meus lábios junto aos seus?"

"Sente nojo da minha língua saborear o gosto da sua?"

_...Ou um desejo reprimido._

_Por um instante, Sakura sentiu-se completa."_

_Até despertar para a realidade._

_Um beijo ardente..._

_... Seguido de um potente soco no estômago._

"Sakura!! Um médico deve ajudar o paciente a se recuperar e não piorar seu estado de saúde!"

* * *

Esta fic já é bastante antiga, e só postei agora porque EU TINHA ESQUECIDO COMPLETAMENTE DELA! Outro dia, encontrei um caderno meu com páginas já amareladas e tinha esta fic e muitas outras escritas nele. Quem sabe eu não posto tudo depois?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**ESSÊNCIA**

**-**

**-**

_**Segundo capítulo**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_O beijo de Sai deixou a Haruno atordoada por vários dias._

_Sakura não se perguntava quais razões teriam levado o moreno a beijá-la..._

_...E sim, por que ela gostara tanto do toque de seus lábios._

_Contudo, não se arrependia de tê-lo socado, apesar da enorme bronca de Tsunade que recebeu logo depois._

"E aí, feiosa? Estou esperando."

"O que mesmo? Posso saber?"

"As suas desculpas, um médico não deveria bater nos pacientes."

"Vai esperar o resto da vida, não vou pedir perdão porque o culpado dessa confusão toda foi você."

_Irritada, jogou as roupas de Sai contra ele, que apenas ficou parado no mesmo lugar, apenas observando a atitude da garota._

"Pode ir pra casa, seus ferimentos não são tão sérios a ponto de precisarem ser tratados com chakra."

_Ao retirar-se do aposento, notou a presença de um buquê de rosas posto em um jarro._

"Que flores são essas?"

"Ino-san as deixou aqui quando veio me visitar."

_O moreno respondeu do outro lado do trocador e saiu ainda terminando de vestir a camisa._

"Diferente de certas pessoas, Ino-san é muito prestativa."

_Sakura percebeu uma leve alfinetada._

"Aposto que um cretino como você não dá valor a um gesto tão simples."

"Está enganada."

"Ahn?"

"Eu gosto de flores. São fáceis de desenhar, mas difíceis de pintar."

_O rapaz segurou gentilmente as rosas e, por um instante, Sakura não o reconheceu._

_Aquele era realmente o moreno que autodeclarava não ter sentimentos?_

"Sai?"

"Que foi?"

"Por que você me beijou?"

"Sei lá, por nenhum motivo em especial."

_Nenhum motivo em especial? Isso é resposta?!_

"Eu queria saber qual seria sua reação."

"Você... Queria me testar?"

"Talvez."

_Esse era Sai, sempre brincando com suas emoções._

_Igual a outro moreno._

"Homens são todos iguais."

"Se está me comparando ao Uchiha, pode esquecer."

"Tem razão: Sasuke-kun é uma pessoa muito melhor que você."

"Se quem ignora, despreza e trai é alguém melhor, então prefiro ser um merda."

_Sakura deu um forte tapa no rosto de Sai, que provavelmente já esperava tal reação vinda da médica-nin._

"Não fale mal do Sasuke-kun!!"

_A garota vociferou e o moreno percebeu que ela não hesitaria em dar-lhe mais uma surra._

"Se me der licença, eu vou embora."

_Sai recolheu o buquê caído no chão, que lhe escapara no momento do todas as rosas perderam as pétalas._

_Sakura sentiu remorso, porém jamais confessaria isso ao ANBU..._

_...Seria o mesmo que admitir sua derrota._

_Já caminhava pelos corredores do hospital quando a médica o chamou._

"Sai!! Os ferimentos são superficiais,mas seu sistema imunológico está debilitado! Repouse bastante e alimente-se bem!"

_O moreno de vestes negras girou um dos braços em demonstração de desdém e comentou irônico:_

"Até parece que você se importa comigo."

-

-

**Unknow:** Este trecho, no original, também fazia parte do primeiro capítulo, mas eu achei melhor dividi-lo. Eu não pude responder às reviews, então decidi abrir uma 'seção de cartas' aqui e, para respondê-las, contarei com a ajuda do meu fiel assistente: Sem, a uva que enfei(t)a o meu profile.

**Sem:** Lá vamos nós de novo... Estou pensando seriamente em cobrar munha participação por cada fic que você escreve.

**Unknow:** Deixa de moleza!

**Sem:** Ai, tá bom... A primeira resposta é para Fran Hyuuga.

**Unknow:** Ela me chamou de flor! ///./// Realmente, o Sai faz qualquer garota perder a cabeça... Por ele!! É meu personagem favorito. Sim, a fic já está pronta, mas isso não me impede de fazer algumas alterações. Este ano vou prestar meu primeiro vestibular e não terei muito tempo, mas prometo atualizar assim que puder. E, eu até gosto dos 'trashes', eles me fazem rir...

**Sem:** Para Brouillard

**Unknow:** Eu também tenho essa impressão... Agora, tá melhor, mas eu gosto do Sai desde o início, quando ele apareceu no mangá(sinceramente, eu era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que gostava dele :P) Confesso que SaiSaku é um casal improvável e talvez por isso, seja tão divertido XD E o números de vezes que o Sai irá para o hospital, acho que vamos perder a conta...

**Sem:** Para Taliane

**Unknow:** Pronto, continuei! He,he... A fic continua legal? :D

**Sem:** Para Meygan Kaname

**Unknow:** Obrigada pelos elogios e eu gosto muito de comédias românticas nas quais os protagonistas brigam feito cão e gato até descobrirem que estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Quando tive ideia de escrever uma fic assim, o primeiro casal que me veio à mente foi SaiSaku.

**Sem:** Para Double Side

**Unknow:** E, claro, eu não poderia esquecer vossa pessoa tão agradabilíssima XD A mente humana é mesmo complexa, por exemplo, eu gosto de achocolatados frios, mas não gosto se estiver quente. Quer dizer, se alguém gosta de chocolate, deveria gostar de qualquer jeito,mas às vezes criamos restrições para 'gostar', muito complexo! Acabo de escrever isso porque acho que minha memória também cria restrições para 'lembrar' XP Algumas vezes, eu li textos inteiros, mas depois que os via de novo, para mim, era como se nunca eu os tivesse visto antes e, isso já aconteceu com textos que eu mesma escrevi. Macabro... Ç.Ç

É como dizem: Andá cum fé eu vô qui a fé num custuma faiá! \o/

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

**ESSÊNCIA**

**-**

**-**

**Terceiro capítulo**

**-**

**-**

_No dia seguinte, Sakura recebeu a notícia de que Tsunade desejava falar com ela, provavelmente seria convocada para mais uma missão._

_Porém, ao chegar no escritório da hokage, seus companheiros de time._

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?"

_E Sai também estava lá._

"Eu os chamei aqui para melhor explicar os detalhes de sua próxima missão."

_Tsunade fez um sinal para que todos sentassem, apenas a Haruno obedeceu. Os rapazes preferiram ficar de pé._

"Vocês precisam ir até a cidade vizinha e conter uma epidemia antes que se alastre pelo país inteiro."

"Como assim, Tsunade baa-chan?"

"Hunf... Se esse é o motivo, bastaria enviar uma equipe médica."

_A hokage apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou as mãos frente ao rosto, bastante séria._

"A verdade é que não sabemos direito com que estamos lidando, uma doença misteriosa, surgiu de repente e sequer temos certeza se é contagiosa ou não..."

_Sakura ergueu a mão como se pedisse para falar._

"Shishou, por que essa doença preocupa tanto?"

_Tsunade suspira antes de responder._

"Cada indivíduo apresenta sintomas diferentes: febre, convulsões, falta de ar, dor nos ossos... Mas, no fim, inevitavelmente todos morrem de parada cardiorrespiratória."

_Sakura e Naruto demonstraram apreensão, Sai e Sasuke não esboçaram surpresa alguma. A hokage levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou rumo aos subordinados._

"Eu sou médica há muito tempo e, na minha vida, nunca vi nada assim. Por isso, além de encontrarem a cura, quero que investiguem as causas da doença."

"Hai!"

_Consentiram, aquela era uma missão de nível S e cada um dos integrantes precisava dar o melhor de si._

_Chegaram à cidade vizinha após caminharem por meia hora, apesar do percurso não ser longo, a viagem foi bastante exaustiva._

_O silêncio reinava entre eles; se realmente fosse uma doença contagiosa e incurável, poderiam estar inda em direção à própria morte._

"Graças a Deus, vocês vieram. Eu não sabia mais a quem recorrer."

_O prefeito os recebera de braços abertos._

"Senhor, qual a situação?"

"Passou-se uma semana desde o primeiro caso: temos apenas nove enfermos, mas o saldo de mortos já ultrapassa a casa dos vinte."

"Entendo."

_Sakura vestiu as luvas e amarrou o cabelo, suas feições expressavam seriedade._

"A primeira medida é ordenar um toque de recolher, assim os habitantes terão menos chance de se contaminar."

"Sim, quando entrei em contato com a hokage, ela me orientou a fazer isso também. Pode deixar, eu já providenciei."

"Ótimo, irei imediatamente ao hospital."

_Acompanhando a mesma linha de raciocínio, Sasuke decidiu intervir._

"Eu, Naruto e Sai vigiaremos a estrada para controlar o fluxo de pessoas que entram e saem da cidade. É um meio de diminuir os riscos de propagação."

_A Haruno esperava que Sai e Naruto fossem reclamar por ter recebido ordens do Uchiha. Contudo, ambos mantiveram-se sérios, pois tinham ciência de que uma simples falha colocaria tudo a perder._

"Cuidem-se."

_A kunoichi desejou-lhes boa sorte enquanto os via virarem as costas. Aquele movimento sempre a afligira: Sasuke e Naruto tinham seus próprios objetivos e seguiam olhando para frente._

_Não tinham culpa se Sakura ficava para trás._

_Sai parou de caminhar, fato que chamou a atenção da Haruno e, com um sorriso no rosto, virou-se para encará-la._

_Estaria zombando dela?_

_Sakura não compreendeu a atitude do ANBU, que logo retornou à marcha para acompanhar os colegas. No entanto, desvendar a personalidade de Sai não estava entre suas prioridades: o dever a chamava e ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer._

-

-

**Unknow:** Oi, gente, eu sei que vocês esperaram demais para um capítulo tão pequeno, mas eu tenho uma boa notícia: consegui concluir meu ensino médio. Mamãe e papai estão tão orgulhosos... :)

**Sem:** Deixemos de falar da você e falemos da fic, será que só eu percebi que o Sai não disse absolutamente nada neste capítulo?

**Unknow:** Acho que era medo de apanhar. :P

**Sem:** Pois eu acho que é uma tática de sedução... Primeiro, ele beija a Sakura e depois finge que não está nem aí. Com certeza, deve ser isso!

**Unknow:** Enquanto os leitores decidem, nós vamos responder às reviews.

**Sem:** Para FranHyuuga

**Unknow: **Eu também acho você uma flor muito formosa, pois é muito boazinha comigo :D Eu gosto de responder reviews e acho chato quando não respondem as minhas porque me dá a sensação que falei sozinha. Na minha opinião, o Sai é muito misterioso! XD Às vezes, ele é sombrio e, em outras, age igual a uma criança pequena que ainda está descobrindo o mundo. A impressão que eu tenho é que a personalidade dele ainda está se definindo... Concordo com você quando disse que não dá para comparar Sasuke e Sai. Claro que a Sakura ficou mexida com o comentário, de acordo com o Sem, faz parte do jogo de sedução...

**Sem:** Para Taliane

**Unknow:** Sakura ficou com ciúmes e nem percebeu, mas o Sai, ao invés de usar isso ao seu favor, deixou a Sakura mais irritada ainda. Ele realmente gosta dela ou não? Mas, peraí, a médica se arrependeu depois de ter brigado com ele. De repente, aquela teoria do jogo de sedução não parece tão absurda...

**Sem:** Para Brouillard

**Unknow: **Conviver com gente sempre é difícil, mas a convivência traz respeito e confiança. É a mensagem que tento passar... As flores possuem um significado especial que será importante para o decorrer da trama(fazendo suspense). Ao que tudo indica, eles não conheciam nem a si mesmos Ç.Ç Sim, um pouco de crédito é sempre bom.

**Sem: **Para Double Side

**Unknow:** Hu,hu,hu... Eu também tenho algumas alergias alimentares, não posso comer abacaxi, frutos do mar... E coisas muito doces me dão tontura, mas acho que isso deve ser algum problema de pressão. Não tem que se desculpar, sinceridade é uma virtude :) Hentai, com certeza vai ter, caso contrário, esta fic não receberia a classificação M... Não tenho seu e-mail, me passa depois e eu te dou o meu :D Por último, eu vou prestar para medicina na federal, mas já passei numa particular e fiz minha matrícula (só por precaução), eu fiz Enem e vi que o povo não tava levando muito a sério; na sala que fiz a prova, até um dos fiscais faltou para assistir o jogo do Flamengo :P

-


	4. Chapter 4

**ESSÊNCIA**

**-**

**-**

_**Quarto Capítulo**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Sakura acordou com os raios de sol machucando seus olhos. A vista estava embaçada, afinal dormira poucas horas na noite anterior._

_Estava ajudando a tratar dos pacientes, mas todos pareciam perfeitamente saudáveis para ela._

_Até que um deles teve uma crise repentina –a parada cardiorrespiratória –e Sakura tentou inúmeros recursos para salvar a vida dele. Porém, em questão de minutos, o homem desfaleceu._

_Sakura não pôde salvá-lo._

_Mais uma pessoa morta._

_Mais uma batalha perdida._

_Escondeu-se dentro de uma sala e chorou baixinho até adormecer de tanto cansaço que sentia._

"Feiosa."

_Sai bateu no vidro da janela e Sakura abriu para ele. O moreno não se mostrou fatigado, embora carregasse duas olheiras abaixo dos olhos._

"Por que não entra pela porta como todo mundo?"

"Eu não devo chamar atenção."

"Não chamaria atenção se entrasse pela porta."

_A kunoichi brincou, sabia que Sai não queria ser visto por civis enquanto estivesse executando a missão. Bastava estar ao lado de um dos companheiros de equipe para revigorar as forças._

"Onde estão Sasuke-kun e Naruto?"

"Resolvemos dividir a tarefa; enquanto um descansa, dois vigiam."

_Sai virou sua atenção completamente para a parede, retirou os pincéis da mochila e começou a rabiscá-la. Sakura estranhou a atitude do ANBU, mas preferiu ignorar._

"Então, feiosa? Já descobriu alguma coisa?"

"Nada..."

_Lembrou-se do homem agonizante cuja vida deixara facilmente escapar._

"Pudera, aposto que não conseguiu examinar nenhum paciente porque todos saíram correndo, assustados com a sua feiúra."

"CALA A BOCA!"

_Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões, já não suportava mais a presença de Sai. Contudo, sua reação serviu apenas para outro comentário irônico._

"Silêncio, feiosa. Esqueceu que estamos em um hospital?"

"Você é impossível! No mínimo, ficou azucrinando Sasuke-kun e Naruto, por isso eles te dispensaram do serviço! Ninguém mais te suporta!"

_Sai ergueu-se, finalizando de desenhar a figura de uma porta. Logo após, encarou a kunoichi, com um sorriso debochado no rosto._

"Será? Pois, eu acho que me mandaram embora porque os dois queriam ficar sozinhos."

"Ora, seu..."

_Foi a gota que fizera o copo transbordar, a Haruno concentrou o chakra e preparava um golpe fatal. Sai abriu a porta que desenhara na parede e a imediatamente fechou._

_Sakura tentou o mesmo, mas a porta tornara-se de novo um simples rabisco._

"Como ele fez isso?"

_Sai pulava entre as árvores, imaginava qual seria reação da feiosa naquele momento. Parou um instante, sentiu uma leve pontada na região do estômago._

_Ignorou a dor momentânea e, recomeçou a correr._

_Com o decorrer das horas, o céu ganhava tons alaranjados até perder o brilho e as cores por completo. Sakura passara o dia inteiro no hospital; por sorte, nenhum paciente teve o quadro de saúde agravado._

_Sasuke e Naruto regressaram, acompanhados de Sai. Estavam visivelmente abatidos pelo cansaço, Sakura aproximou-se para curá-los com chakra._

"Alguma pista?" _O Uchiha perguntou._

"Sinto muito."_ A médica abaixou a cabeça; de repente, todos aqueles anos de estudo pareciam não servir de nada._

"Como você é irresponsável, não é a sua especialidade? Deveria ser mais eficiente."

"Já chega, Sasuke! Todos estamos estressados, não é só você!"_ Naruto estava prestes a iniciar uma briga com o companheiro de time._

"Eu... Sinto muito." _Sakura retirou-se do aposento antes que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, não queria parecer uma chorona - não na frente das pessoas que mais admirava._

"Olha o que você fez, teme!"

_Sai estava alheio à discussão, sentira fortes ânsias de vômito de modo repentino. Ignorou o Sasuke e Naruto, saiu caminhando pelos corredores em direção ao banheiro._

_Meio zonzo, tentou abrir a porta e percebeu que estava trancada. Encostou o ouvido à porta, escutando um choro baixinho._

"Ah, então, foi aí que você se escondeu..."

-

**Unknow:** Oi, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também*-*

**Sem:** Eu tenho a sensação de que algo grandioso está para acontecer.

**Unknow:** Eu também^^ (na maior cara-de-pau), mas vamos responder às reviews primeiro.

**Sem:** Para Brouillard

**Unknow:** Por mais profunda que seja a escuridão, sempre existe um feixe de luz. Nyah, acho que você leva mais jeito para a poesia do que eu :P Sim, minha intenção é fazer do Sai um paradoxo (se bem que eu acho que ele já é) Obrigada pelo apoio, tomara que você passe no curso que deseja. ;D

**Sem:** Para Meygan Kaname

Unknow: Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo... Basta atualizar a sua fic com freqüência^^ Espero que tenha gostado deste cap tanto quanto o anterior. E da doença misteriosa... O Sem fica feliz quando as pessoas lembram dele ;D

Sem: Para Leitora

Unknow: Oew, confesso que também leio fics em outros idiomas, ajuda a melhorar o inglês ;D Mas, ultimamente, não tenho muito tempo livre... Eu demorei mais de um ano para escrever esta fic (e esqueci dela por um ano :P), acho que se eu postar tudo de uma vez perde a graça. Obrigada, fofa, felicidades para você também ;*

Sem: Para Double Side

Unknow: Papai disse que minha pontuação no Enem dava para qualquer curso, menos medicina :P Eu escapei de boa, no Enem de outubro, eu ia fazer numa escola estadual, meio-dia, quarenta graus na sombra, a sala só tinha um ventilador no teto(minha família passou antes para olhar) E eu, recém-saída do hospital por causa de uma infecção no intestino e sobrevivendo à base de água-de-coco... Depois, no Enem de dezembro, mudaram o lugar e eu fiz a prova numa faculdade particular, salas com ar condicionado ;Db

-


	5. Chapter 5

**ESSÊNCIA**

**-**

**-**

_**Quinto capítulo**_

-

-

_A inexplicável tontura tornou-se ainda mais forte, o fato de estar escorado à porta do banheiro. As pernas não agüentavam o peso do próprio corpo, não tinha sequer forças para caminhar._

_Com o fio de consciência que lhe restava, era capaz de ouvir o choro de Sakura vindo atrás da porta. Precisava pedir que ela abrisse, não sabia por quanto tempo ainda poderia agüentar._

"Ei, feiosa..."

_Parou de falar e segurou o vômito, podia senti-lo prestes a atravessar seu esôfago._

"Sai, é você?"

_Sakura respondeu do lado de dentro, aparentemente confusa. A voz estava fraca e ainda soluçava._

"Abre aí..."

_Sai insistiu e, mais uma vez, concentrou-se para não vomitar._

"Sei o que vai dizer... Que eu sou idiota por ainda gostar do Sasuke-kun."

"Monstrenga..."

_Além da voz de Sakura, ouviu também barulho de água corrente; a médica abrira a torneira da pia para lavar o rosto._

"Pode até dizer que continuo iludida, mas sabe o que eu acho? O Sasuke-kun não me trata assim porque gosta de me ver sofrendo, ele só quer que eu seja mais forte."

"Criatura horrenda..."

_Sai ouve passos e a porta do banheiro abre; em questão de milésimos, viu o rosto furioso da Haruno, mas não teve como reagir. Sakura o golpeia com força na região do estômago e o moreno cai de joelhos no chão._

'CALA A BOCA, SAI!! A única coisa que você faz é me xingar, eu já estou farta disso! Eu estou farta de você!!"

_Ainda tentou resistir, porém aquilo que lhe atravessava a garganta, impedindo-o completamente de respirar, somado à dor do soco da kunoichi fez perder o controle da situação._

_Vomitou um líquido escuro de coloração rubra._

"Sangue?"

_Sakura ficou apavorada ao ver o colega de equipe jogar para fora do corpo uma quantidade considerável de sangue. Após o susto inicial, foi em direção a ele para iniciar o processo de cura com chakra._

_Apoiou a mão no abdômen do moreno e começou a curá-lo, sem se importar com o sangue que respingava e manchava sua pele e suas roupas. Estava à beira do desespero, em sua mente, só aparecia a imagem do homem que não conseguira salvar._

_Sai vomitou consecutivas vezes, mas, por fim, cessou. A médica olhou para ele, embora estivesse bastante debilitado parecia consciente, Sakura desejava profundamente que não fosse tarde demais._

_Estendeu o corpo dele no chão e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo, tentando fazê-lo recobrar os sentidos._

"Sai... Ei, Sai! Fique acordado!"

_O garoto balbuciou algumas palavras sem sentido que Sakura não foi capaz de ouvir._

"Fale comigo, Sai! Não desmaie!"

"Sakura..."

"Isso! Sou eu, a Sakura! Vamos lá, me chame de 'feiosa' como você sempre faz, assim eu saberei que você está bem!"

_Lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura, o moreno estendeu a mão e as limpou com os dedos gélidos e melados de sangue, sujando ainda mais a face alva da garota._

"Tão... Bela..."

_Um sorriso enfraquecido surgiu no rosto de Sai ao ver a expressão de incredulidade de Sakura; de repente, sentiu uma fina dor e desmaiou segundos depois. A médica permanecera estática até então, começou a gritar por socorro._

"Alguém, por favor, me ajude! Ele está ferido!!"

-

-

Sem: Ufa, ainda bem. Pensei que ele tivesse morrido.

Unknow: Eu jamais faria isso com o Sai.^^

Sem: Mas, você já fez, em outras fics. Tem certeza de que ele é seu personagem favorito?

Unknow: Absoluta! Agora, vamos responder às reviews.

Sem:Para Meygan Kaname

Unknow: Ufa, ainda bem =) Embora aparente não é nenhum plano maligno, é que o original está em um caderno e cada capítulo era só frente e verso de uma folha =P Ih, temo informá-la que aconteceu algo ruim com o Sai, espero que não tenha sido um choque muito grande.

Sem: Para Double Side

Unknow: Sim, ele ficou dodói T.T Confesso que, às vezes, sinto vontade de bater nele, mas eu acho que eu amo esse pedaço de tinta. Se bem que, quando eu gosto de algo, tenho que criticar. Inacreditável... Aquilo foi muita sorte, mas até agora não entendi direito o que foi que eu tive. Disseram que foi uma bactéria =P

Sem: Para Brouillard

Unknow: Eu acredito que exista paixão à primeira vista, mas acho que o verdadeiro amor é aquele que surge aos pouquinhos *-* Embora eu goste de triângulos amorosos, não gosto muito de ler fics sobre eles porque geralmente os autores /autoras são parciais, desde o início dá para saber quem ficará com quem =P

Sem: Para Luka Sai

Unknow: Olá, fico imensamente feliz que esteja se divertindo com esta fic ;* Acho que não demorarei muito para postá-la porque os capítulos são curtinhos. Eu demoro mais esperando reviews :B~

Sem: Para Leitora

Unknow: Sou ficwriter há um ano e dois meses, mas sempre gostei de inventar histórias :B A maioria das piadas eu aprendo com meu pai, ele é o verdadeiro comediante. Sim, com já deve ter lido, o Sai realmente ficou doente, mas não tenho intenção de matá-lo nesta fic. Já ne! o/


	6. Chapter 6

**ESSÊNCIA**

**-**

**-**

**Sexto capítulo**

**-**

**-**

_Sai adormeceu por um dia inteiro, afinal perdera bastante sangue. A médica-nin adotou todas as medidas necessárias para melhorar o quadro de saúde do moreno ou, pelo menos, permitir que não se agravasse._

_Sakura ficara o tempo todo ao lado dele e, vez ou outra, pegava-se acariciando algumas mechas do cabelo negro. Nesses momentos, afastava a mão por reflexo._

"Sa... ku... ra..."

_Às vezes, o ANBU parecia recobrar a consciência, nessas horas, repetia insistentemente e com visível dificuldade o nome da médica-nin._

"Á... gua..."

"Sai, você tem sensação de sede porque o seu corpo perdeu uma quantidade considerável de sangue, por favor, eu peço que agüente só mais um pouco."

_Como se tivesse escutado cada palavra da kunoichi, o moreno relaxava e adormecia de novo. Sendo honesta consigo mesma, Sakura estava admirada por ele ainda estar vivo e recuperando-se bem graças às transfusões a que foi submetido._

"Sakura-chan, o Sai não te contou? Tivemos que dispensá-lo da vigília porque ele não se sentia bem."

_Sabia que o loiro jamais a condenaria, no entanto, o pesar da consciência era inevitável. Até mesmo Naruto e Sasuke, que não possuíam nenhuma formação médica, notaram que o ANBU estava passando mal, a Haruno questionou-se de que adiantara ter treinado tantos anos como pupila de Tsunade._

"Em nenhuma circunstância, um ninja deve demonstrar seus sentimentos. Um ninja deve priorizar sua missão e ter um coração que suprima as lágrimas."

_Sussurrava para si mesma, o único pensamento que lhe vinha à mente era o ditado shinobi de número vinte e cinco._

"Será que se eu fosse uma pessoa fria e, não me importasse com os pacientes que sofrem ou morrem, eu seria uma médica melhor?"

"Mais profissional, com certeza; melhor, eu não sei..."

_Sasuke e Naruto estavam parados em frente à porta, a kunoichi levantou da cadeira na qual estava sentada e caminhou em direção aos companheiros de equipe._

"Então, ele foi contaminado pela tal doença?"

"Não resta dúvidas. O que mais poderia explicar que uma pessoa perfeitamente saudável de repente, tivesse uma forte hemorragia interna?"

_Olhou mais uma vez para Sai, ainda desacordado em cima da cama._

"Sakura-chan, você vai ficar bem?"

"O que disse, Naruto?"

"Sasuke e eu recebemos uma ave mensageira com uma carta enviada pela hokage... Temos de partir imediatamente para realizarmos uma nova missão."

_O loiro entregou à Sakura um envelope com os símbolos da vila de Konoha e do país do Fogo, respectivamente, na frente e no verso. Abriu-o e leu o papel datilografado no qual havia ordens claras para Naruto, Sai e Sasuke retirarem-se e seguirem para outra missão._

"Mas, Sai não está em condições..."

"Pelo visto, Tsunade não sabe que Sai foi infectado, então enviamos uma carta-resposta, avisando que ele vai ficar aqui com você."

_A kunoichi agradeceu antes de despedir-se dos amigos, desejando do fundo do coração que eles ficassem em segurança. Entrelaçou os dedos de ambas as mãos e fez uma prece silenciosa._

"Sa... ku... ra..."

_Adentrou no aposento do hospital mais uma vez para verificar o estado de saúde de Sai, que continuava com seu interminável monólogo._

"Á... gua..."

_Ficou de joelhos ao lado dele, o moreno ainda deitado no leito, provavelmente sentia muita dor e começara a ter delírios._

"Sai, já chega... Se continuar falando, aí é que vai ficar com sede mesmo."

_Tentou erguer-se, contudo a médica pôs as mãos em seus ombros, forçando-o a deitar novamente._

"Á... gua..."

_Segurou a garota pela região da nuca e a puxou de uma vez, obrigando Sakura a inclinar a cabeça e colidir os lábios junto aos dele. A Haruno resfolegou por falta de ar e o moreno aproveitou a oportunidade para adentrar a boca da companheira de time com sua língua. _

_Sai permaneceu pressionando a face dela contra a sua, as mãos brancas que afagavam o cabelo rosa deslizaram até a cintura feminina. Sakura tentou levantar, entretanto o moreno previu seus movimentos; puxou-a com mais força ainda, derrubando-a na cama e, logo em seguida, colocou-se sobre o corpo dela._

_A kunoichi sequer reagiu, apenas fechou os olhos, sentiu o roçar das línguas._

_E o gosto amargo que lhe causava desconforto._

_Houve um momento em que não suportou mais, desvencilhou-se das carícias de Sai e correu rumo ao banheiro. Bastou chegar à pia, cuspiu sangue por repetidas vezes._

"Estou infectada? É realmente uma doença contagiosa?"

_Observava incrédula, o sangue escorrer em direção ao ralo; por um instante, amaldiçoou Sai e ainda mais a si mesma por ter cedido de maneira tão fácil._

_No entanto, o sabor amargo que sentia queimar em sua boca com certeza não era de sangue e aquilo a deixava intrigada._

"Veneno?"

_A resposta chegou como um baque: Sai havia sido envenenado. Contudo, a hipótese provocava muitas outras dúvidas como, por exemplo, por que apenas ele? Por que não Sasuke e Naruto também? Afinal, como Sai foi envenenado?_

_A amargura fazia os lábios arderem, despertando Sakura dos devaneios, a médica prontamente abriu a torneira para lavar a boca e retirar o veneno. O feixe do líquido que descia ralo abaixo trouxe-lhe mais uma revelação._

"Água? A água está envenenada?"

_De repente, tudo ficara bastante claro. Sai fora envenenado através da água que ingerira e a explicação por ter sido apenas ele foi porque havia sido o único que recebera um momento de folga; simplesmente poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um deles._

_O moreno percebeu o que ocorrera e, mesmo debilitado, tentou alertar a Haruno, que não compreendeu seu aviso. Sabendo que havia resquícios de veneno em sua boca, Sai reuniu as forças para entregar o máximo de pistas possíveis à médica e fazê-la matar a charada. _

_Sakura saiu do banheiro e avistou o ANBU, já adormecido, em cima do leito. Pelo visto, fizera mais esforço do que sua condição permitia e estava completamente exausto._

"Obrigada, Sai."

_Em posse de um mapa, a kunoichi começou a catalogar de que bairros da cidade vieram as pessoas envenenadas e, assim descobrir qual o possível local da fonte de água imprópria para o consumo. No entanto, não esperava por um resultado como aquele._

_As pessoas vinham de pontos isolados da cidade, às vezes, de bairros bem afastados uns dos outros e, aparentemente, sem conexão alguma. Se fosse de uma fonte comunitária, todas as pessoas de um mesmo local deveriam estar envenenadas._

"É impressão minha ou a morte está escolhendo a dedo suas vítimas?"

**-**

**-**

**Unknow: Desculpem a demora, espero que esteja do agrado de vocês, estou sem internet em casa T.T Por isso, talvez eu demore um pouco a postar o próximo capítulo. Enquanto isso, vou responder às reviews.**

**Sem: Para Leitora**

**Unknow: Sim, primeiríssima a comentar ;* Desculpe a demora para responder =P Fez bem em me alertar sobre os erros do capítulo anterior, eu já os consertei. Pelo visto, Sai não estava delirando tanto assim. TEM MUITO MAIS!! \o/**

**Sem: Para Brouillard**

**Unknow:Tem gente que não gosta da Sakura, mas eu realmente não acho que ela seja má pessoa. Sai foi envenenado, mas beijou a Sakura neste capítulo^^ Certos males vem para o bem.**

**Sem: Para Meygan Kaname**

**Unknow: Fico feliz que goste^^ O pessoal só reclama o tamanho do capítulo... Sabe, eu estava pensando em unir dois capítulos na hora de postar, assim ficaria mais compridinho... O que você acha?**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: Meu caso é parecido, eu só gosto de criticar aquilo que gosto(?). Do que eu não gosto pode tá bem, pode se explodir que eu não toh nem aí... Eu sou sagitariana e não sei bem se é assim que uma sagitariana deveria agir --´ Mas, tudo ok!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ESSÊNCIA**

**

* * *

**

**-

* * *

**

**Sétimo capítulo**

"A morte escolhe a dedo suas vítimas?"

_Sakura vocalizou os pensamentos, tamanha a surpresa que tivera. Observava, sem compreender, os pontos isolados no mapa, nos quais ocorreram os supostos surtos da doença._

"O que isso significa? Se as pessoas são envenenadas através da água, não deveria ter afetado um grupo tão restrito."

_A garota havia pesquisado o problema a fundo e descobrira que o sistema de distribuição e tratamento da água é o mesmo para todas as residências desta cidade. Caminhou em círculos no interior do aposento, pensativa e impaciente por não conseguir encontrar respostas._

_Havia muitos problemas com os quais se preocupar, decidiu inverter um pouco as prioridades e focar sua atenção temporariamente nos que já estavam envenenados em vez dos que poderiam ser as próximas vítimas._

"Ao que tudo indica, todos beberam a água, mas apenas alguns manifestaram sintomas... Seria predisposição genética?"

_A médica-nin verificou o quadro de saúde de cada paciente e, como da outra vez, os exames não reconheciam quaisquer substância nociva presente na corrente sanguínea._

_O último paciente que a kunoichi visitou foi Sai, o caso mais recente de contaminação era o do moreno. Colocou-se de pé ao lado da cama na qual o moreno repousava, percebeu que ele já havia retornado à palidez usual, embora ainda estivesse inconsciente._

"Se eu tivesse, pelo menos, uma gota desse veneno, poderia produzir o antídoto a partir dela..."

_Vieram à tona as memórias de como a médica descobriu que se tratavam de casos de envenenamento. Involuntariamente, corou ao lembrar do toque voluptuoso da língua de Sai dentro de sua boca, mas também do gosto amargo que sentira._

_De repente, a ideia surgiu como se fosse um estalo. Existia a possibilidade, embora remota, de que ainda houvesse resquícios de veneno na saliva do ANBU e, mesmo que fosse verdade, como Sakura poderia ter certeza?_

_O gosto amargo..._

_Respirou fundo e reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, a kunoichi sentou na cama e inclinou o próprio corpo para frente, deixando o rosto a poucos centímetros da face adormecida de Sai._

_Sentia o arfar quente do moreno em seu rosto, hesitou uma vez, fechou os olhos com o intuito de concentrar-se e entreabriu os lábios aproximando-o lentamente dos de Sai._

"Escovou os dentes primeiro?"

_A voz masculina a surpreendeu e, assim que abriu os olhos, Sakura encarou dois orbes negros e opacos. Jogou-se para o outro lado da cama por reflexo, ainda não totalmente recuperada do susto, viu Sai sentar-se sem maiores dificuldades._

"Desde quando está acordado?!" _Questionou ao sentir-se encurralada._

"Desde que senti o cheiro do seu mau hálito."

_Na realidade, o moreno havia despertado antes de a médica entrar no aposento, mas durante a presença dela, fingira o tempo todo que estava dormindo._

"Daquela vez, eu fiquei em dúvida, mas hoje tive certeza."

"Do que está falando?"

"Naquele dia em que eu roubei um beijo seu... Foi o seu primeiro, não?"

_Sakura corou da cabeça aos pés, Sai apenas riu com a reação da garota._

"I-Isso não tem nada a ver com a situação atual."

"Como, não? Você gostou tanto que quis me beijar de novo."

"Baka! Quem me beijou hoje foi você, esqueceu?"

"Porque eu não tive escolha. Você é muito burra, Feiosa, eu tentei te avisar várias vezes sobre o veneno, não pense que eu sinto prazer em beijar uma garota horrenda feito você."

"Pois sabia que eu também estava trabalhando, eu queria apenas retirar uma amostra de veneno da sua saliva para produzir o antídoto."

"Quando te beijei a primeira vez, você estava muito insegura, logo constatei que não tinha experiência. Depois do segundo beijo, apenas confirmei... Quer saber a verdade, Feiosa? Você é uma pessoa previsível demais."

_Sakura tentava esconder a vergonha com a irritação, isso fez apenas com que Sai cutucasse ainda mais a sua ferida._

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim."

"Digo o mesmo de você, Feiosa."

"O que mais eu preciso saber de você além de que é um cretino irritante?!"

_Sakura tentou levantar-se da cama, mas Sai a puxou com força pelo braço, fazendo-a cair em seu colo. A garota sabia que, embora o moreno demonstrasse indiferença às ofensas durante a maior parte do tempo, às vezes apresentava reações inesperadas como se perdesse a paciência e parasse de fingir que não se importava._

_O rapaz entrelaçou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a segurou pelos pulsos, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Sakura sentiu uma mordiscada no canto inferior da orelha direita, a respiração quente e arfante também a incomodava._

_Poderia ter facilmente se libertado se utilizasse a força que fora ensinada por Tsunade, mas Sai sussurrou no ouvido da garota, com voz rouca e suave, algo que a imobilizou por completo._

"Aquele também foi o meu primeiro beijo."

_Abraçou a garota com mais firmeza, permitindo que ela repousasse a cabeça sobre o tórax dele. Como se embalasse um bebê, Sai mantinha a médica em seus braços, completamente ruborizada, e acariciava-lhe o cabelo de modo estranhamente gentil._

"Eu deixo, Feiosa..."

"Mas, exatamente o quê...? Posso saber?"

"Se você estava trabalhando,de fato, eu permito que vasculhe a minha boca com a sua língua à procura do veneno, produza o antídoto e salve todas aquelas pessoas."

_A kunoichi não acreditou nas palavras que ouvira, no entanto ao inclinar a cabeça e encarar os olhos de Sai percebeu neles a ironia contida._

"Desde quando você é tão filantrópico? Sei que está mentindo, Sai."

"Hm, quer mesmo arriscar? Olha que o próximo que chegar aqui envenenado pode ser um velho banguela."

"Deve haver uma forma menos humilhante de obter um pouco de veneno."

"Não acha que é melhor deixar o orgulho de lado? A vida dos seus pacientes está em risco, inclusive a minha."

"Eu tenho um palpite."

_Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sai sem dizer mais nada sobre o assunto, em seguida, dirigiu-se à sala do diretor do hospital e pediu registros de todos aqueles acometidos pelo envenenamento._

_O que Sakura acreditava é que deveria existir uma incapacidade genética para produzir anticorpos que combatiam o veneno ou uma fonte comum de contágio, pela qual as pessoas fossem envenenadas._

_A primeira vítima -melhor dizendo, as primeiras vítimas- eram membros de um mesmo clã, mas todos já estavam mortos, inclusive as crianças. O segundo caso era de um senhor de idade avançada, também já falecido._

_Era viúvo e não tinha filhos, Sakura questionou o fato de o homem ser o único que apresentou sintomas apesar de ter dezenas de empregados trabalhando em sua mansão. Pelo visto, a hipótese de envenenamento comum havia sido descartada e a da predisposição ganhava força. _

"Na realidade, aquele senhor teve um filho com uma das empregadas da mansão há dez anos. Ele dava dinheiro a ela em troca do silêncio, eu também só sei dessa história porque fui médico dele por muito tempo."

"Então, o filho dele também morreu."

"Não, por incrível que pareça, continua vivo. Ele e a mãe ainda moram na mansão."

_Sakura encontrou uma incoerência nas provas, obviamente, poderia ser explicada pela possibilidade da variabilidade genética, afinal o sistema imunológico dos filhos pode ter uma proteção que o dos pais não possui e vice-versa. Então, como explicar o caso do clã inteiro que foi aniquilado?_

_À medida que a médica se aprofundava na investigação, junto com o diretor, encontrava cada vez mais incoerências. Por fim, chegou à conclusão de que todos os casos tinham algo em comum._

_Todas as vítimas de envenenamento pertenciam à elite, eram pessoas ricas e cheias de posses, enquanto não houve nenhum caso registrado entre a população mais pobre da cidade. Era um fato relevante demais para ser ignorado._

"Parece que alguém está se beneficiando com todas essas mortes."

_O diretor do hospital observava abismado a todas as conclusões irrefutáveis às quais ele e Sakura haviam chegado. A kunoichi apenas ficou calada porque, de repente, tudo começava a fazer sentido._

"Não é possível! Isso quer dizer..."

"... Temos um caso de assassinatos em série."

**-

* * *

**

**Unknow: Estou numa lan house e tentei reescrever essa sessão de cartas duas vezes, mas sempre desligam minha máquina antes da hora. Agradeço as reviews, mas vou deixar para respondê-las quando minha paciência estiver melhor. E para quem não deixou comentários, vê se não favorita também, isso só me deixa com menos vontade de atualizar a fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OBS: Contém cenas fortes, leia apenas se tiver estômago. Contém exposição de cadáver e cena de sexo com requintes de crueldade, se quiser se arriscar mesmo assim, você já foi avisado ^^  


* * *

**

**ESSÊNCIA

* * *

**

_**Oitavo capítulo**_

_Sasuke e Naruto corriam através da orla da floresta, já fazia algumas horas que haviam deixado a cidade e durante o percurso não trocaram sequer uma palavra entre eles._

_Chegaram ao local indicado na carta enviada pela hokage, porém tinha algo errado. Estavam em meio à mata fechada e qualquer vila mais próxima estava a quilômetros de distância._

"O que está havendo? A carta dizia claramente que aqui encontraríamos o cliente da nossa próxima missão."

"Não pergunte para mim, dobe."

_Pararam à beira de um riacho de águas cristalinas para descansar, o moreno ajoelhou-se sobre uma das pedras da margem e inclinou-se para frente, unindo as palmas das mãos como se formassem uma concha. Mergulhou-as na água e as trouxe em seguida para lavar o rosto, e repetiu o gesto várias vezes._

_Naruto apenas observou, descansando sob a sombra de uma árvore. _

"Sasuke, depois nós precisamos conversar."

_No momento em que o loiro pronunciara seu nome, o Uchiha mostrou-se indiferente e um tanto quanto distraído._

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre nós..."

_O remexer entre as folhagens de arbustos próximos despertara a atenção de ambos, empunharam as armas e logo surgiram cinco homens portando espadas e de rostos encapuzados._

"Aqueles ali são ninjas renegados? O que fazem aqui?"

"Como você é lento, dobe. A única chance de um ninja que abandona a própria vila não ser morto pelos ex-companheiros é tornando-se um mercenário. Eles aceitam qualquer negócio por dinheiro..."

_Naruto lembrou-se de dois ninjas da vila da névoa que conhecera anos atrás, Zabuza e Haku._

"Assim como se faz na ANBU ou em qualquer outro esquadrão especializado em assassinatos, os matadores de aluguel também escondem seus rostos... Obviamente, os alvos deles somos nós."

"M-Mas, a carta da Tsunade baa-chan..."

"É falsa. Fomos atraídos para uma armadilha."

"Se alguém queria nos afastar da cidade, isso quer dizer que a Sakura-chan está em perigo!"

"Sakura pode se virar sozinha, nosso maior problema agora é..."

_O Uchiha sequer teve tempo de concluir a frase, já com o sharingan ativado,visualizou cada movimento da lâmina que foi arremessada em sua direção, conseguindo desviar no último instante._

"Precisamos avisar imediatamente as autoridades locais, mas evitar que a população saiba para não gerar pânico."

_O diretor do hospital pediu que Sakura mantivesse sigilo sobre o caso e não alertasse os próprios companheiros de equipe. Se o homicida descobrisse que ambos já estavam cientes de sua existência, provavelmente ficaria no encalço deles._

"M-mas..."

"Acredite, Sakura... Essa é a melhor forma de protegê-los. Não sabemos quem é o assassino e agora estamos à mercê dele... Por ora, chamarei a polícia para reforçar a segurança aqui no hospital."

_A médica-nin abaixou a cabeça, entristecida, não queria que acontecesse com Sasuke e Naruto o que ocorrera com Sai. Contudo, odiava igualmente que houvesse segredos entre eles, sentia como se traísse a confiança dos dois._

_Antes do Uchiha ir ao encontro a Orochimaru em busca de poder, os três já escondiam muitas informações de si mesmos para os próprios colegas de equipe, tanto é que a kunoichi só foi descobrir que Naruto era um jinchuuriki e que, o clã de Sasuke foi exterminado por seu irmão mais velho, anos depois._

_Depois que o moreno retornara, a paz parecia ter regressado junto com ele. Naruto e Sakura passavam horas conversando com o Uchiha, perguntavam-lhe como fora seu dia e este respondia naturalmente. Pela primeira vez, a Haruno tinha reais esperanças de ter seu amor correspondido pelo portador do sharingan._

_Entretanto, nem tudo estava em perfeita harmonia, ainda existia um empecilho na vida da kunoichi chamado Sai. Nas últimas semanas, ele lhe roubara dois beijos, mas por algum motivo sombrio a Haruno havia se refreado em dar a ele a uma surra por ser tão atrevido._

_Não só gostara do beijo, como também sentia vontade de beijá-lo novamente._

_A introspecção de Sakura foi interrompida no momento em que viu o diretor levantar-se da cadeira na qual estava sentado, passou por ela e murmurou um 'vai dar tudo certo' à garota, que involuntariamente mostrou um sorriso, embora parecesse um pouco triste e forçado._

_Permanecera sentada na cadeira, de costas ao diretor, ouvia o som dos passos seguidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, além do tom de surpresa na voz do homem diante de inesperada visita._

"Ah, senhor, bom dia..."

_A kunoichi escutou dois disparos consecutivos e o baque seco de algo pesado chocando-se contra o chão. Sakura não entendera o que havia acontecido, mas tinha um péssimo pressentimento._

_A porta estava escancarada, porém não havia ninguém a não ser o diretor ou, pelo menos, o corpo dele. Fora atingido por dois projéteis na cabeça, o crânio estava estraçalhado, deixando à mostra uma massa acinzentada, a qual também havia se partido em vários pedacinhos espalhados pelo carpete em meio à crescente poça de sangue._

_Sakura sabia que não existia a mínima possibilidade de ele ainda estar vivo naquelas condições._

"Que tipo de jutsu é esse? Nunca vi alguém matar de modo tão rápido e fácil!"

_Abandonou o aposento, pedindo por ajuda e, ao cruzar o corredor, avistou o semblante impassível de Sai. Sequer perguntou o que ele fazia fora do quarto onde deveria estar repousando, estava muito atordoada._

"Sai, por favor, o diretor foi..."

_A kunoichi não conseguia formular a frase, puxava o moreno pela mão, deixando implícito que desejava que ele a acompanhasse. Sai não fez resistência e permitiu ser guiado pela Haruno, alguns curiosos também os seguiram._

_Ouviram-se gritos, os que não suportaram olhar o corpo do diretor naquele estado, fugiram aterrorizados. _

"Deus, que tragédia..."

_Arranjaram um manto para cobrir o cadáver, o tecido ficou rapidamente encharcado de sangue. O prefeito, que também estava presente, balbuciava uma oração pela alma do morto. Sakura estava fragilizada e não foi capaz de conter o choro, Sai permitiu que a garota se apoiasse nele._

"É tudo minha culpa. Se não o tivesse envolvido, ele ainda estaria vivo."

"Não diga besteiras, Feiosa. A culpa não é sua, e sim de quem o matou."

_Sai virou o rosto e usou a mão para tapar a boca antes de tossir, sentiu o gosto de ferro na garganta e viu o líquido avermelhado na palma de sua mão. Olhou para Sakura, porém a garota nada percebera por estar compenetrada com as próprias reflexões. _

_Limpou o sangue nas vestes negras de modo discreto e, logo depois retirou gentilmente o braço da médica que o apoiava nele e saiu do aposento. A kunoichi estranhou a atitude dele e o seguiu, quando já estavam afastados da multidão Sakura o chamou pela primeira vez._

"Sai, aonde está indo?"

"Ficarei no encalço do assassino, ele não deve ter ido muito longe."

"O quê? Você acabou de recobrar a consciência, mas isso não significa que esteja totalmente recuperado!"

_O moreno ignorou embora soubesse o quanto Sakura estava certa, entrou no quarto onde estivera hospitalizado seguido pela médica, abriu o armário no qual estava guardada sua mochila com todos os seus pertences._

"Levando em consideração que Sasuke e Naruto estão fora, o único capaz de realizar esta tarefa sou eu."

_Retirou roupas limpas de dentro da mochila e as depositou sobre a cama, colocou a mochila de volta no armário e o fechou enquanto desabotoava a camisa que estava vestindo, ao terminar, jogou-a no cesto depositado no chão._

"Eu sou sua médica e não dou autorização!"

"Por que você não entende que o sucesso da missão é prioridade?"

"Pare de se colocar em segundo plano! É claro que a sua saúde é mais importante!"

"Foda-se a minha saúde! Se você quiser deixar mais pessoas morrerem, ótimo, eu não me importo! O que não posso permitir é que você seja condenada no lugar do verdadeiro bandido..."

_Não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois o moreno teve um violento acesso de tosse, respingos de sangue atingiram o chão, contorceu o rosto em uma careta e levou as mãos ao abdome como se sentisse fortes dores. Sakura aproximou-se de imediato, puxou-o pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar na cama e sentou ao lado dele para iniciar o processo de cura com chakra._

"Você sabe, né?"

_Sai retomou a fala após um período de silêncio, a médica fingiu estar concentrada no controle de chakra, porém corava um pouco devido à proximidade que suas mãos estavam do abdome do ANBU. Se esse fosse o único motivo de distração, Sakura poderia ignorá-lo, mas também notara que o botão da calça do anbu estava aberto, apenas o zíper mantinha-se fechado. _

"Você é a única testemunha do caso e, ainda por cima, estava de costas no momento em que o diretor foi morto e nem viu o rosto do assassino. Quando te procurarem para fazer perguntas e você não souber respondê-las, certamente suspeitarão de você."

"Sai, como você sabia?"

"Uhn?"

"Como você sabia que eu estava de costas?"

_A face de Sakura, que sempre possuíra traços suaves e delicados, contraiu-se de cólera enquanto a garota acumulava enorme quantidade de chakra no punho direito a ponto de torná-lo visível. Sai ergueu as sobrancelhas, porém mantinha o olhar impassível._

"Foi você, Sai?"

"Feiosa de merda."

_Puxou-a pelos cabelos da nuca, a Haruno percebera que nas últimas semanas, o anbu havia adquirido o discutível hábito de beijar a garota sempre que estava irritada, com o objetivo de deixá-la ainda mais furiosa. Se desse uma brecha, Sai aproveitaria e roubaria seus lábios, enfiando a língua dentro de sua boca, como já fizera antes._

_Sakura não era idiota e estava preparada, jamais cairia no mesmo truque novamente._

_Antes que pudesse reagir, o moreno fez um movimento diferente dos que geralmente fazia quando estava prestes a roubar um beijo da Haruno, empurrou a cabeça da rosada para baixo e com força utilizando uma das mãos enquanto a outra abria o zíper da calça. A kunoichi sentiu algo invadir sua boca, não precisou pensar muito para descobrir que estava com o órgão copulador de Sai dentro da boca._

_A médica entrou em pânico, pela primeira vez, dera-se conta que não era a língua que Sai desejava enfiar no corpo dela durante todo esse tempo._

_Tentou se debater, livrar-se da posição constrangedora, porém o moreno já havia imobilizado suas mãos e a médica estava atordoada demais para conseguir gerar chakra. Sai apoiou o cotovelo na cabeça da garota, afundando o pênis até a entrada da garganta, Sakura teve ânsias de vômito._

"Nós não somos companheiros? Por que está duvidando de mim?"

_Notoriamente existia tom de escárnio na voz do moreno, era bem provável que ele tivesse se ofendido com a acusação da Haruno para agir daquela maneira. Entretento, Sakura nada podia dizer, ficava bem mais difícil respirar e, a cada tentativa de puxar ar para os pulmões, tinha a impressão que chupava o membro do colega de equipe, fato que a fez sentir nojo._

"Agora, se você quer realmente saber, não fui eu quem matou aquele velho. E também não parecem ter sido ferimentos causados por lâminas ou jutus... Bem, a minha opinião é apenas a de um leigo, mas acho que alguma coisa atingiu a cabeça dele em alta velocidade e provocou aquele estrago todo..."

_Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sakura quando teve a sensação de que o pênis estava enrijecendo. Sai retirou o cotovelo de cima da cabeça da rosada, a garota pensou que poderia se levantar, quando estava prestes a retirar a boca, Sai a empurrou novamente, fazendo-a lamber seu membro de cima abaixo. _

"Lembra quando eu cheguei no hospital e disse que havia recebido um tempo de folga enquanto Naruto e Sasuke continuariam trabalhando? Pois bem, era mentira."

_A kunoichi tentou tossir, porém também deixara escapar um gemido. Uma espécie de torpor a havia dominado, não achava mais o ato tão ruim como parecia de início. Lembrou-se que sempre desejara, um dia, namorar Sasuke, no entanto, em seus sonhos infantis, queria apenas beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e passear com ele de mãos dadas. Pela sua cabeça, nunca havia passado a hipótese de terem qualquer tipo de contato mais íntimo._

_O tipo de contato que estava tendo agora com Sai. _

"Eu também estava investigando, vim ao hospital à procura de pistas. Acho que eu descobri algo interessante porque, logo depois, o assassino me envenenou... Ou melhor, deixei que ele me envenenasse."

_A mão de Sai que forçava a cabeça de Sakura, agora alisava as mechas cor-de-rosa de maneira afável, Sai inclinou o corpo para frente e deixou o rosto a poucos centímetros da orelha da garota, de modo que só ela escutaria o que o rapaz estaria prestes a falar. A médica começou a sentir o pênis pulsar dentro de sua boca e esperou pelo pior._

"Às vezes para se chegar a uma conclusão é preciso correr riscos, caso contrário eu nunca teria descoberto que era a água que ele utilizava como... Que nojo, feiosa. Você está babando demais."

_Por vontade própria, o moreno ergueu a Haruno e escondeu o membro sob a calça, fechando zíper e botão, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sakura limpou a saliva, mas não antes de acertar um tapa no rosto de Sai, ainda incrédula pelo que acabara de ocorrer, a garota teve uma crise de choro, escondendo a face com ambas as mãos._

"Por que fez isso...?"

"Uma pessoa não deve carregar arrependimentos pelas coisas que faz, e sim pelas que deixou de fazer, não concorda comigo?"

_Sai esticou o braço para alcançar a camisa dobrada do outro lado da cama e a vestiu com aparente tranqüilidade enquanto a kunoichi a seu lado desmanchava em lágrimas, sentindo vergonha de si mesma._

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu notei em relação ao veneno... De primeira, ele nunca mata. O assassino precisa fazer a vítima ingerir uma segunda dose, que é a verdadeiramente letal."

_Sakura parou de chorar por um instante, conseguiu acompanhar a linha de raciocínio do moreno, contudo preferia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Encarou-o, bastante apreensiva._

"Quando o bandido vier para tentar me injetar a segunda dose é que nós saberemos sua verdadeira identidade. Mas, eu não quero que você se envolva, por isso vou sozinho."

"Não foi você mesmo que disse que nós somos companheiros? Então, por que não quer que eu vá?"

"Porque se algo der errado, eu... Porque eu..."

_As mãos de Sakura, as quais a garota apertava contra os próprios seios, estavam trêmulas. Sai as pegou delicadamente e depositou um beijo no dorso de cada uma delas, logo depois, estendeu o braço em direção à Haruno para acariciar-lhe o rosto. A garota afastou-se por reflexo e o moreno sorriu aparentemente triste._

"...Tenho de ir sozinho."

_Levantou-se da cama, pegou alguns pergaminhos e pincéis que jaziam sobre o criado- mudo e caminhou rumo à janela. Sakura pensou em gritar o nome dele, mas não soube dizer se teve coragem ou forças o suficiente para fazê-lo, por fim, avistou-o pular entre as folhagens das árvores até desaparecer._

"Por favor, não fale como se você estivesse se despedindo de mim..."

* * *

**Unknow: Hm... E aí, o que acharam do boquete?**

**Sem: Depois de tanto tempo fora, essa é a primeira coisa que você diz? Por que não um 'olá, como vão? Há quanto tempo'? Ò.Ó**

**Unknow: É a primeira vez que descrevo uma cena de sexo oral e não quero que ela receba logo de cara o título de 'a pior de todas'. Eu me esforcei bastante nela i.i Melhor responder as reviews, inclusive as que eu tava devendo do sexto capítulo... -.-´**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: A trancos e barrancos consegui passar do primeiro bloco, ainda faltam mais onze A partir do sexto capítulo, eu comecei a desenvolver melhor as cenas porque achei que ficaria meio confuso se eu não o fizesse, aquela parte do beijo ficou boa, não ficou? XD Ainda assim, não me desviei do roteiro original, que serve como 'esqueleto' para trama.**

**Sem: Para Leitora**

**Unknow: A minha intenção é mostrar o Sai envolto em uma aura de mistério para as pessoas nunca saberem direito o que ele está pensando. Desculpe demorar para postar, mas só agora consegui minhas férias, alguns de meus professores tiveram de atrasar as aulas porque foram fazer concurso para doutorado e, ainda por cima, eu tinha faltado uma prova porque precisei ir ao médico e depois foi a maior luta encontrar a professora(até hoje eu me pergunto onde aquela mulher tinha se escondido tão bem), eu quase cheguei ao ponto de sair correndo e gritando "professoooraaa, miinhaaa nooootaaa!" XO**

**Sem: Para Luka Sai**

**Unknow: Oh! Minha fã*-***

**Sem: Acorda, ela disse que é fã de Saisaku! ù.ú**

**Unknow: Nyah, o Sem sempre corta o meu barato... Mas, ela disse que gostou da fic, isso ele não pode negar=D Luka Sai, espero que o tipo de 'interação' que eles tiveram neste capítulo esteja do seu agrado Ç.Ç Por favor, diga que sim *olhinhos pidões* Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você continue gostando da fic =)**

**Sem: Para Meygan Kaname**

**Unknow: Yoh! Estou aumentando gradativamente os capítulos da fic de acordo com a necessidade. Como nada é o que parece, neste capítulo está a real explicação pela qual o Sai foi envenenado, foi porque ele quis. Ç3Ç Pensando assim, eu o vejo como uma pessoa inescrupulosa.**

**Sem: Para Brouillard**

**Unknow: Na minha opinião, o veneno é que serviu como desculpa para ele beijá-la e não o contrário XD Vou fazer uma pergunta parecida a que eu fiz para a Luka Sai, o que você achou da 'demonstração de afeto' deste capítulo? *tentando proteger-se com os braços de possíveis ataques*

* * *

**

**P.S1: Se não se importarem, eu gostaria que dessem uma olhadinha na fic que eu estou traduzindo, ela é da minha xará mexicana Derama17 e eu realmente gostei da idéia dela, por isso pedi para traduzir a fic, mas só recebi uma review até agora i.i Gostaria que comentassem, pois já comecei a tradução do segundo capítulo e digo que a fic está melhorando ainda mais^^**

**P.S2: Próximo capítulo é a conclusão do caso dos envenenamentos. Conseguirão Sai e Sakura resolver este mistério? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Agradecimentos especiais a Double Side, que me ajudou bastante ao betar este capítulo.

* * *

**

**ESSÊNCIA**

_**Nono capítulo**_

_Sai caminhou alguns quilômetros rumo à floresta, parou próximo a um grande carvalho e depositou um pergaminho branco no solo, no qual desenhou vários ratos e através de seu jutsu artístico, deu-lhes vida para vasculharem a área, assim, caso alguém o tivesse seguido, ele saberia._

_Escavou a terra sob a raiz do carvalho e desenterrou uma pequena caixa de madeira, colocou-a em baixo do braço, erguendo-se em seguida. Tossiu, cuspindo sangue, faltava-lhe chakra e o jutsu se desfez, transformando os ratos novamente em tinta._

_O moreno tinha a intenção de atrair o assassino, fazendo-se parecer uma presa fácil, porém se o anbu não estava em condições de lutar, jamais imaginou que o veneno traria tantos danos ao seu corpo._

"Não, agora não..."

_Ouviu passos e tentou fugir ou, pelo menos, esconder-se em algum local onde não seria facilmente visto. Porém, seu corpo estava demasiado debilitado e já não agia de acordo com a vontade de Sai, as pernas fraquejaram e o moreno caiu no chão já desacordado.

* * *

_

_Sai foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos, mas as sensações que tivera pouco antes de desmaiar inundaram sua mente, como se revivesse o momento em que fora atingido pelas agulhas envenenadas. Despertou de sobressalto, sentindo tonturas e a cabeça bastante pesada._

"Eu estou vivo?"

_Reconheceu de imediato o quarto no qual repousara antes de deixar o hospital à procura do assassino. A caixinha de madeira estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira._

"Eu te encontrei desmaiado e te trouxe de volta para cá."

_Escutara a voz da Haruno e a encarou, notando uma perceptível alteração tanto no olhar quanto nos gestos da kunoichi, embora ela o tivesse ajudado quando estava inconsciente, depois que acordou o rapaz percebeu que a médica-nin mantinha a distância considerável de poucos metros entre eles._

"Espere um instante, volto daqui a pouco."

_Entrou no banheiro, avistando a própria imagem refletida em um espelho, mal abriu a torneira da pia e sentiu-se entrelaçada por dois fortes braços. Em questão de um segundo, Sai a havia imobilizado._

"Sai, me larga!"

"Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu não tenho medo, eu tenho nojo. De você."

_A Haruno debateu-se na tentativa de libertar-se do clausulo que Sai lhe impusera, contudo o rapaz conhecia seu ponto fraco. A kunoichi concentrava uma grande quantidade de chakra nos punhos e isso a tornava capaz de esmigalhar rochas gigantescas, porém tal fato não significava que possuía força sobrehumana._

_Imobilizados os braços, a força de Sakura resumia-se a de qualquer garota comum, a especialidade da médica-nin eram combates corpo a corpo, mas se algum inimigo descobrisse sua fraqueza, ficaria extremamente vulnerável._

"Se tentar colocar aquilo de novo na minha boca, eu juro que mordo até arrancar."

_Beirando o desespero, a rosada ameaçou, apesar de saber que tal atitude seria inútil. Entretanto, o olhar dela estava agressivo e por um instante, Sai questionou-se se aquela mulher era realmente a Haruno. Porém, o moreno logo estampou em seu semblante uma máscara de sarcasmo._

"Pare de fingir, feiosa, eu sei que tanto você quanto Naruto são incapazes de guardar rancor de alguém."

"Não é verdade..."

"Você não quer admitir porque é teimosa, mas o fato é que você já me perdoou faz tempo."

_A kunoichi tentou libertar os braços em vão enquanto a respiração quente de Sai acariciava-lhe o pescoço devido ao contato próximo, o que fez a médica-nin sentir calafrios._

"Não importa quantas vezes eu apronte, você sempre me perdoará. Essa é, ao mesmo tempo, sua melhor qualidade e seu pior defeito."

_A Haruno observou a si mesma no espelho, abraçada por Sai._

"Sai, você tentou me estuprar... Injustiça é a única coisa neste mundo que não merece perdão..."

"E daí? Sasuke tentou te matar várias vezes no passado e, mesmo assim, você continua apaixonada por ele. Por que comigo tem de ser diferente?"

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Ei, qual é o problema? Meu rosto... minha voz... tudo em mim te lembra ele, não é verdade? O que ainda falta?"

"VOCÊ NÃO É SASUKE-KUN! E NUNCA SERÁ!"

_Após o grito da Haruno, ambos ficaram calados por alguns instantes, a kunoichi observou através do espelho o rosto de Sai cuja expressão aparentemente nublou de tristeza e o moreno carregava um olhar pesaroso._

"Está bem, já entendi, vou ficar na minha."

_O rapaz retirou-se, deixando a Haruno sozinha e completamente confusa, embora pouco depois a própria Sakura saísse para procurá-lo, temendo que talvez o moreno tentasse outra loucura como servir de isca para o assassino. Encontrou o ex-anbu deitado novamente no leito do hospital._

"Sai, o que houve?"

"Nada de mais, eu apenas decidi aceitar minha condição de moribundo e descansar como se deve, Sakura-san."

"Se é o que você quer, eu o deixarei em paz, mas antes deixe-me colocar o soro na sua veia."

_A médica perfurou a pele do moreno com uma agulha conectada a um tubo e verificou se o líquido incolor, dentro da bolsa pendurada, pingava adequadamente._

"Quando for sair, leve aquilo com você e jogue no lixo."

_O moreno indicou com a cabeça um pequeno baú de madeira depositado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Sem questionar nada, Sakura o pegou e foi embora. Caminhou poucos metros antes de sua curiosidade se tornar forte o bastante e não conter mais a vontade de abrir o baú._

"Isso é..."

_No interior do recipiente, estavam vários tubos de ensaio, cada um preenchido por um líquido de coloração diferente e etiquetados com números que mais pareciam um código._

"_Deve haver uma forma menos humilhante de obter um pouco de veneno."_

"Era isso que ele queria pegar para mim? Onde e como ele conseguiu?"

_Sakura recordou que, após a missão no covil do Orochimaru, Sai tentou aprender mais sobre as pessoas e se tornou amigável. Porém, quase um ano depois, o moreno pareceu ter desistido da idéia e voltou a ser o mesmo filho da puta sem sentimentos, foi algo bastante repentino, como se fosse da noite para o dia._

_Perguntando-se por que Sai alterara tão bruscamente seu comportamento, percebeu que a mudança do anbu coincidiu com o retorno de Sasuke à Konoha. Com o tão esperado regresso do Uchiha, Naruto e Sakura esqueceram que também tinham outro companheiro em seu time._

_A rosada sentiu peso na consciência e deixou escapar dos olhos verdes uma pequenina lágrima de remorso.

* * *

_

_Sakura foi ao laboratório do hospital, iniciar os testes para produção do antídoto, preparou extrato de ervas medicinais, obtendo os resultados desejados, porém chegou a uma conclusão totalmente inesperada._

_A revelação a deixou aturdida, entretanto a Haruno ficou ainda mais assustada ao ouvir repentinas batidas na porta quando estava absorta em pensamento._

"Sakura-sama, a senhorita está aí?"

_Suspirou aliviada antes de abrir a porta e encontrar a face do prefeito, um homem cujas rugas e cabelos grisalhos denunciavam o avançar da idade._

"Por favor, eu sei que você já está investigando a tal doença misteriosa, mas eu peço que também descubra quem é o assassino do diretor do hospital! Sei que não é sua missão, mas estou disposto a pagar até o dobro do valor que acertei com a hokage-sama ao convocar os ninjas de Konoha! E também no que eu puder ajudar..."

"Senhor prefeito, isso não será necessário."

"Como não? O diretor era um grande amigo meu e não quero acreditar que ele tenha morrido em vão..."

"Calma, senhor, o que quero dizer é que estou a um passo de descobrir quem é o assassino, porém se eu contar tudo que sei, o senhor também correrá risco de ser morto."

"Tudo bem, não me importo, eu quero saber."

_Sakura fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo que o idoso entrasse e, assim que ele o fez, a kunoichi trancou a porta do laboratório além de camuflar o próprio chakra e sentir a energia das pessoas ao redor, assim poderia notar qualquer presença de alguém que estivesse escutando a conversa escondido._

"Em primeiro lugar, senhor prefeito, a tal doença nunca existiu, era alguém que estava envenenando as pessoas."

"Como assim?"

_O senhor quase caiu perante tamanha revelação, a Haruno pediu que ele sentasse, assim ela poderia explicar com mais calma._

"A verdade é que alguém matava as pessoas envenenando a água que bebiam, creio que fazia isso para obter benefícios, pois assassinava apenas pessoas ilustres ou cheias de posses."

"Então, o assassino do diretor..."

"Provavelmente é o mesmo."

"Já que o que você diz é verdade, por que então um veneno causava uma reação diferente em cada vítima?"

"Na verdade, não era apenas um veneno, e sim vários."

_Sakura retirou a pequena caixa de madeira de cima da bancada e depositou-a sobre o colo, abrindo-a em seguida e mostrando os diferentes tubos de ensaio._

"Ele alternava os venenos que utilizava em cada vítima, porém possuía apenas um forte o suficiente para matar, e é o que causa a parada cardiorrespiratória. Creio que ele era alguém que tinha contato com as vítimas, pois precisava envenenar a primeira vez para despistar e a segunda para matar as vítimas de fato."

"Sakura-sama, precisa fazer o antídoto o quanto antes, senão mais pessoas morrerão!"

"Eu já consegui fazer o antídoto do veneno letal, preparar antídotos para os demais venenos enquanto o assassino ainda está à solta seria perda de tempo, o melhor a fazer por enquanto é tratar os sintomas dos pacientes, que eles se recuperarão logo."

"Incrível, Sakura-sama! Nossos médicos sequer puderam reconhecer a atuação do veneno no corpo das vítimas, enquanto você conseguiu produzir até um antídoto!"

"Na verdade, foi mais uma questão de sorte e coincidência. Eu já tinha visto esse veneno letal antes."

"Ahn? Como assim?"

"Este veneno letal é criação de Sasori."

"Akasuna no Sasori, o mestre das marionetes? Mas, ele já não está morto há anos?"

"Eu lutei contra o Sasori uma vez, foi quando eu consegui produzir o antídoto deste veneno. Claro, Sasori era um sádico e por isso, usava o mesmo veneno bastante diluído, assim permitia que a vítima agonizasse por três dias antes de perecer. O assassino de agora, usa o veneno bem concentrado, provocando a morte da vítima dentro de uma hora, no máximo."

"Realmente impressionante, Sakura-sama, e eu que tinha pensado que não tinha deixado nenhuma pista sequer."

"Ahn?"

_A kunoichi estava incrédula, pensou não ter ouvido direito, contudo o sorriso no rosto do prefeito era de completo escárnio._

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu... Eu sou assassino."

* * *

_Sai estava deitado no leito, com o soro ligado ao braço, tinha perceptível dificuldade para respirar, tentou puxar com a boca mais ar para dentro dos pulmões, ação que realizava cada vez com mais esforço à medida que o tempo passava._

"O que está acontecendo? Tem algo errado..."

_Tentou se levantar, porém sentiu forte dor na região cardíaca, era bem diferente da dor de ser transpassado por uma adaga, era como se estivesse em lenta agonia como se algo o perfurasse de dentro para fora. _

_Levou a mão ao tórax e apertou firme os punhos, na tentativa de amenizar o sofrimento, contorceu-se por alguns segundos, porém a imensa dor limitava seus movimentos. Como seu corpo já estava debilitado, não pôde resistir muito antes de perder a consciência. _

"Sak... ura..."

* * *

"Era você o tempo todo? Não foi você quem pediu a ajuda de Konoha?"

"Isso era para vocês sequer suspeitarem de mim, eu pretendia matá-los um a um assim como os outros e, a causa da morte seria a suposta 'doença misteriosa'. O grande imprevisto foi que vocês se mostraram mais competentes do que eu imaginava, especialmente aquele rapaz de cabelo negro e curto. Ele descobriu a localização do laboratório, no meio da floresta, onde eu fabricava os venenos, ele invadiu quando eu não estava e roubou amostras de cada tipo de veneno, colocando amostras falsas no lugar para que eu não percebesse de imediato."

_Sakura ficou surpresa, Sai realmente havia feito tudo aquilo sozinho?_

"Claro, ele não sabia que o assassino era eu e nem o método que eu utilizo para envenenar, não pude matá-lo de uma vez porque precisava saber onde ele tinha escondido as amostras, as quais são provas contra mim em potencial."

_Desde o começo, Sai estava bem à frente da investigação, porém não dizia nada a respeito, apenas deixava pistas, esperando que a kunoichi chegasse às mesmas conclusões que ele. _

"Então, tive a idéia de envenená-lo de um jeito que causasse muita dor e fortes hemorragias internas, além disso afastei os outros dois shinobis usando uma carta falsificada da hokage. Assim, ele pediria a você, que é médica, para buscar o veneno no local onde ele tinha escondido para fazer o antídoto e, lógico eu te seguiria para te matar e readquirir o que me pertence e, depois eu mataria o cara antes que ele desse com a língua nos dentes para qualquer outra pessoa..."

_E quando percebeu que estava ficando perigoso demais e a vida de Sakura corria perigo, decidiu por bem que a Haruno deveria se afastar da investigação, mesmo que ela viesse a odiá-lo pelo resto da vida. As verdadeiras intenções de Sai nunca são as que aparentam, seria como dizem: Deus escreve certo, mas por linhas tortas._

"...Mas, parece que o filho da puta previu minha linha de raciocínio, pois suportou toda a dor sem dizer um mísero 'ai', acho que ele estava mais preocupado com você do que com a própria vida..."

_Sai fez de tudo para protegê-la. _

"Contudo, também nunca imaginei que viria justo a pirralha que matou meu mestre, finalmente poderei vingar a morte de Sasori-sama."

"Eu não matei Sasori, foi Chiyo baa-sama e, ainda assim, ele se deixou golpear. Eu apenas fui a única sobrevivente."

"Meu mestre se deixou ser morto por uma velhinha? Isso é um insulto à memória dele! E quanto a você, não agüento sua hipocrisia, é kunoichi há vários anos e nunca matou ninguém? Fala sério! Numa guerra, você seria a primeira a morrer."

_Sakura o encarou com olhar de reprovação, o homem riu diante da seriedade dela._

"Tem razão, você acertou tudo até agora, mas ainda tem uns detalhes que você não sabe... Fui eu que criei o método que faz o veneno se dissolver quase instantaneamente na corrente sanguínea e, mesmo assim, provoca efeitos rápidos e com duração a longo prazo no organismo."

"Você é um covarde, isso, sim! Matando as pessoas dessa maneira, quando elas nem tem chance de se defender!"

"Sabe o que mais? Lembra do seu companheiro do qual falei agora há pouco? Eu coloquei o veneno letal no soro dele."

"Você fez o quê, maldito?"

"E a melhor parte é que não fui eu que coloquei o soro na veia dele, foi você, senhorita. Quanto tempo já se passou, quase uma hora? Hm, isso não é nada bom para ele..."

_A médica-nin imediatamente pegou a seringa com antídoto e correu em direção à porta, porém teve sua passagem impedida pelo prefeito._

"Vamos fazer um jogo, está bem? A senhorita tentará salvá-lo e eu tentarei impedi-la, se bem que eu acho que é perda de tempo porque seu coleguinha já deve estar morto."

_Uma fúria crescente começou a dominar a kunoichi por dentro e não conseguia pensar de forma racional, concentrou chakra nos punhos, tornando-o tão denso a ponto de ficar visível. Atacou-o, nos dois primeiros golpes o homem conseguiu esquivar-se, porém no terceiro, acertou-o em cheio no abdome, arremessando-o contra a parede._

"Minhas costelas! Você quebrou minhas costelas!"

_O prefeito arrastava-se pelo chão, impedido de levantar-se por causa da dor, Sakura aproximou-se dele emanando uma aura assassina, disposta a conceder o golpe de misericórdia._

"Por favor, não me mate! Eu não quero morrer!"

_De fato, era apenas um velho fraco, ganancioso e covarde. Porém, a kunoichi não se importava, queria fazê-lo pagar por seus crimes na mesma moeda, ou seja, tirando-lhe a vida. De repente, a imagem de Sai veio à mente da garota como um flash e, assim recobrou a razão, salvar a vida do moreno era mais importante do que perder tempo ali._

_Deixou o velho estendido no chão e, em posse do antídoto, correu em direção ao quarto do moreno, rezando para que não fosse muito tarde.

* * *

_

"Sai!"

_Avistou o rapaz que aparentemente dormia tranquilo em seu leito, Sakura arrancou o tubo da bolsa de soro para facilitar a retirada da agulha que introduzia veneno no braço de Sai. Com a outra mão, injetou o antídoto através da seringa._

_A médica percebeu que havia algo estranho, pois o moreno, que permanecia inconsciente, não apresentou qualquer melhora, embora o antídoto já devesse ter agido quase instantaneamente no corpo dele. Sakura checou os sinais vitais do anbu, ele não respirava e também não apresentava pulso._

_O flash veio de novo à sua mente, porém desta vez, Sakura pôde reconhecer onde Sai estava, era um local completamente branco que parecia emanar luz e o moreno estava sorrindo e acenando para ela._

_Ignorando se aquilo era ilusão ou não, a kunoichi iniciou a massagem cardíaca, na tentativa de retomar os batimentos cardíacos do rapaz, porém sem sucesso. Decidiu então, fazer respiração boca a boca, talvez o problema fosse obstrução das vias aéreas, porém quando tocaram os lábios, lágrimas involuntariamente escorreram dos olhos de Sakura._

_Ao notar o quanto os lábios de Sai estavam frios, a Haruno quase não teve forças para fazer a respiração boca a boca, voltou a fazer massagem cardíaca, porém não conseguia mais conter o choro. Um suspiro de esperança, Sai tossiu e ergueu um dos braços, levando a mão à testa, massageando-a, logo em seguida, abriu os olhos._

"Sak... ura..."

_O nome da garota foi a primeira palavra que o moreno sibilou ao recobrar a consciência, a médica sentiu como se tivesse presenciado um milagre e envolveu o pescoço de Sai, cobrindo-o de beijos, ao mesmo tempo, cheios de ternura e desesperados._

"Sai, tive tanto medo de te perder..."

_Beijou-lhe a testa, os cabelos, as bochechas e se demorou nos lábios. Sai estava um pouco letárgico, porém ao sentir cada toque da kunoichi em sua pele, despertava nele um sentimento latejante. Correspondendo assim, aos gestos carinhosos de Sakura._

"Nem sei mais o que seria da minha vida sem você..."

_Enquanto a rosada derramava lágrimas, Sai a beijava no pescoço, seus lábios passearam até o lóbulo da orelha, o qual foi levemente mordiscado, a garota sentiu cócegas e sorriu. O moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca e suave. _

"Eu te amo... Sakura."

* * *

**Unknow: E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Sai finalmente se declarou para Sakura, e agora o que ela irá decidir? Eu devo confessar uma coisa, quando eu estava escrevendo este capítulo, eu chorei XD Precisamente, foi na parte que o Sai estava aparentemente morto, aí eu me desmanchei em lágrimas i.i E é porque eu nunca me considerei muito emotiva.**

**Sem: Desse jeito, vão pensar que você é idiota.**

**Unknow: Ku, ku, ku... Mudando de assunto, a cena de sexo oral foi bastante polêmica, recebi várias reviews e pude avaliar a opinião dos leitores. Muito obrigada aos que comentaram, todos foram educados, eu esperava no mínimo alguém querendo me crucificar ;* Graças a isso, eu percebi algo interessante: os leitores que começaram a acompanhar recentemente desaprovaram a cena, mas os que me conhecem de longa data até gostaram e falaram que fazia sentido, já que eu havia dito que pretendia deixar o Sai envolto em mistério. Para todos os efeitos, ainda bem que esta fic é rank M ;Db**

**Sem: Isso é má influência sua! E não use os leitores como cobaias!**

**Unknow: Vamos responder às reviews?^^**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: **_**Hello darling**_** ^^ Quando eu li a sua review, eu percebi que você é tão doida quanto eu... Ai, como é bom me sentir entre iguais XD Foi o que expliquei antes, o objetivo é deixar o Sai ambíguo, justo ele, o suposto 'herói' da fic não deveria fazer aquilo com a garota de quem ele supostamente gosta. Tudo é muito supositório!**

**Sem: Você não está dizendo nada que faça sentido...**

**Unknow: E é assim que tem que ser. =3**

**Sem: Para Bekah-chan**

**Unknow: EBA! EU TENHO UMA FÃ! *Q***

**Sem: Ela te criticou...**

**Unknow: MAS EU TENHO UMA FÃ! *Q***

**Sem: Essa nossa conversa é deveras improdutiva.**

**Unknow: Retomando a review... Tudo bem, foi inusitado, esse foi um comentário comum a todos ^^' Meu casal favorito é SasuNaruSasu (porque a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto), mas meu casal hetero favorito é SaiSaku. Sai depravado é tão... *nose bleeding***

**Sem: Para Sra. Jansen**

**Unknow: Realmente, é para não saberem o que o Sai está pensando, eu quero que ele se torne ambíguo. Dizem que o Sai não entende as pessoas, mas são as pessoas que não entendem o Sai, é mais ou menos por aí... Psicologia reversa é difícil de explicar.**

**Sem: Para Valki Fanto**

**Unknow: Por que eu esqueci a fic por tanto tempo? Este ano só foram dois meses, ano passado, período de pré-vestibular eu larguei ela por seis meses Ç.Ç O motivo deste ano? Eu estava muito dodói, quase bati as botas X.X Tá bom, não foi para tanto, mas minha saúde estava bastante comprometida, saúde física eu me refiro, saúde mental é outra história... Isso foi exatamente o que você leu ^^' Você fez A pergunta que simplifica todo o suspense da fic: o que o Sai realmente quer?**

**Sem: Para Clara**

**Unknow: Realmente, a falta de mulheres em combates no mangá é perceptível e eu creio também que o Kishimoto não sabe desenvolver bem personagens femininas, veja o exemplo da própria atuação da Sakura no mangá, é decepcionante. Tanto é que eu prefiro que ele não faça mais nada e acabe Naruto de uma vez, não me importa os casais e nem se vai explicar direito... A verdade é que já desisti de esperar do Kishimoto =P Por que eu fiz aquela cena forçada? Porque eu sou mala sem alça! =B~ O Sem é muito bocudo, eu só matei o Sai duas vezes, uma mixaria... Seu pedido é uma ordem, eis o nono capítulo.**

**Sem: Para Leitora**

**Unknow: Que saudade de você *-* Gostou da revelação? Agora, o Sai está cada vez mais misterioso, ninguém sabe o que ele tem em mente... Acho que a Sakura tem que se preocupar não com quem está contra ela, e sim ao lado dela. Com um amigo assim, para que inimigos? XD Acho que a partir deste capítulo, a tendência da fic é tornar-se mais romântica, já que providenciarei alguns capítulos centrados na resolução do relacionamento tortuoso entre Sai e Sakura. Será amizade ou namoro? XD

* * *

**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que acompanham esta fic e deixaram comentário na fic que traduzo, "Sem importância", todas as reviews que recebi, passei para o espanhol e enviei para a autora, Derama17, que é mexicana. Ela ficou bastante feliz e motivada e disse que já começou a produção do terceiro capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos. X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**ESSÊNCIA

* * *

**

_**Décimo capítulo

* * *

**_

"O que... você disse?"

_A Haruno revelou-se desprevenida e ficou sem graça, o fato de ter abaixado a cabeça e cerrado os punhos trêmulos eram provas irrefutáveis disso. Sai pousou a mão sobre a de Sakura, que se assustou com o toque e, sem querer, fez o seu olhar encontrar o de Sai._

"Eu disse que te amo."

_O rapaz se aproximou aos poucos do rosto de Sakura a ponto de a kunoichi sentir as respirações se mesclarem como se fossem uma só. A médica involuntariamente ruborizou, fechando os olhos à espera do beijo, porém Sai virou-se de repente e tossiu, evitando assim a união dos lábios._

"Sai?"

_A kunoichi percebeu que havia algo errado quando viu o companheiro cuspir sangue, de imediato desabotoou a camisa de Sai e pôs a mão sobre o tórax dele, iniciando processo de cura com chakra. Havia recebido uma educação rígida da quinta hokage para não se deixar levar pelas emoções enquanto estivesse exercendo o ofício de médica._

_Posicionou-se, deixando as pernas dele entre as suas e ficou de joelhos na cama em frente ao moreno, o único contato físico eram as mãos da Haruno no tórax do anbu. Imaginou que Sai poderia interpretar aquela posição de maneira errônea, afinal a médica fazia apenas seu trabalho, porém a própria Sakura admitia em seu consciente que estava emocionalmente abalada demais para conseguir concentrar-se direito no controle de chakra._

_Entretanto, Sai continuou a tossir como se estivesse engasgando, o tratamento não fazia mais efeito. Rapidamente, desviou uma das mãos para o pescoço de Sai e transmitiu chakra para as vias respiratórias, permitindo que o sangue acumulado não obstruísse a passagem de ar até os pulmões._

"A profundidade da hemorragia é bem mais séria do que imaginei, meu chakra não é suficiente para curar. Sinto muito, eu não posso fazer nada..."

_Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos verdes e escorreram através das bochechas, antes que caíssem, Sakura pensou em enxugá-las com a palma da mão. Quando deu por si, Sai já havia feito isso por ela._

_O tato acariciando a sua pele forneceu a Sakura a sensação de pequenos choques elétricos por todo o corpo, depositou ambas as mãos sobre os dedos frios do moreno e fechou os olhos para melhor sentir a maciez do toque, chorar foi inevitável._

"Sakura, por favor, não se culpe... eu escolhi isso quando decidir ajudar você."

"Por que você me ama?"

_A Haruno decidiu perguntar por fim, Sai não hesitou em dizer._

"Bem, eu não sei... a verdade é que eu esperava que você pudesse me responder..."

"Lembra quando me falou que eu não possuía qualidade alguma? Você tinha razão."

_Sakura abaixou a cabeça, porém o moreno a ergueu pelo queixo, usando uma das mãos, ele encarava a Haruno bastante sério._

"Aquilo foi verdade apenas naquele dia, hoje eu penso diferente porque... eu não tenho opinião formada sobre você. Algumas vezes, te acho feia e em outras, te acho linda e então... é isso."

_Sai coçou a bochecha com o indicador, gesto que realizava quando ficava acanhado, buscou novas palavras para justificar ao ver o olhar perdido da Haruno._

"Na maior parte do tempo, você é previsível, é verdade... Mas, às vezes, você faz coisas tão surpreendentes que eu fico deslumbrado e eu... gosto disso. Gosto de interpretar e descobrir a cada dia quem é a verdadeira Sakura."

_Sai não tinha um conceito definido sobre Haruno Sakura, era realmente difícil de entender, dependia bastante como estava o humor dela (e seu próprio humor também). Quando buscava a opinião de outras pessoas, Sasuke a julgava irritante, Naruto a considerava companheira, Ino a chamava de testuda e assim por diante; cada um interpretando a seu modo._

_Igual a um quadro abstrato._

"Eu amo você do jeito que você é."

_Após ouvir as palavras de Sai, apenas uma frase repetia na mente da garota, que o anbu havia dito semanas atrás._

"_Eu gosto de flores. São fáceis de desenhar, porém difíceis de pintar."_

_Novas lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos da médica, os quais refletidos pela luz, estavam tão brilhantes como Sai nunca antes os vira. O moreno percebeu que Sakura estava confusa, provavelmente a garota sairia correndo aos prantos. Era certo que a Haruno ainda sentia algo por Sasuke, em vez de pressioná-la, Sai decidiu que seria melhor dar a ela um tempo para pensar._

_Antes que pudesse falar, a kunoichi jogou-se em cima do moreno, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Sakura em nada pensou quando fez aquilo, apenas tinha a necessidade de sentir o calor do corpo do anbu. Beijou os lábios de Sai, introduziu a língua dentro da boca do moreno e ele correspondeu com igual volúpia enquanto a garota afagava o tórax do rapaz e os dedos finos delineando a musculatura desciam em direção ao abdome._

_De repente, a Haruno estagnou como se estivesse hipnotizada e finalmente recobrasse a consciência, encarou o anbu cujos olhos negros nublaram de preocupação ao ver a garota chorar novamente, que balançou a cabeça em negação e retirou-se correndo, sem dizer uma palavra. Sai não pôde evitar um sorriso de canto, embora seu olhar sempre inexpressivo denunciasse a angústia que sentia por dentro, quando percebeu que jamais compreenderia por completo o significado de ter emoções. _

"Tsc, ela conseguiu me surpreender de novo..."

* * *

_Sakura estava confusa, sendo ela uma médica, jamais deveria ter se envolvido emocionalmente com um paciente, pelo menos um paciente na condição de Sai. O moreno tinha perdido muito sangue e, inclusive, tivera uma parada cardiorrespiratória, o corpo dele já estava muito debilitado e naquele estado sobreviveria apenas mais um dia ou dois, no máximo._

_Não podia afirmar se ela o amava, mas tinha certeza que nutria um carinho especial pelo anbu, na realidade, a kunoichi tentava suprimir aquele sentimento na tentativa de não se machucar ainda mais depois que o rapaz morresse. Pensou em dizer que também o amava, mesmo que fosse mentira, assim ele poderia partir em paz, entretanto não teve coragem e Sakura amaldiçoou-se por descobrir o que sentia quando já era tarde demais._

_Avistou um tumulto no meio do corredor, havia várias pessoas amontoadas em meio a gritos de protesto e vaias, a Haruno chegou mais perto e notou que a polícia fazia uma barreira impedindo que os civis entrassem em uma sala específica. Um rapaz, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua, vestido em um jaleco veio em sua direção._

"Sakura-san, venha por aqui. Ele deseja vê-la."

"De quem está falando?"

"O prefeito... ele está morrendo e, como último pedido, disse que quer conversar com você."

_O jovem médico a segurou na mão, conduziu-a enquanto atravessavam a multidão, pedindo licença para passar. Algumas pessoas reconheceram a rosada e apontaram para ela, chamando atenção dos demais._

"É ela! A médica de Konoha!"

"Ela nos salvou!"

"Ela é nossa heroína!"

_Todos começaram a bater palmas e celebrar, Sakura apenas abaixou a cabeça, não se sentia digna. Seguiu acompanhando o médico, os policias forneceram passagem e os dois entraram na sala, a porta foi fechada em seguida. Havia vários leitos e apenas um estava ocupado pelo próprio prefeito._

"Sakura-sama, que bom que a senhorita veio. Eu tive medo de partir antes de ver a senhora."

_O senhor a tratou cordialmente e havia um sorriso sincero em seu rosto, nem parecia ser o mesmo assassino de outrora. Sentou-se na cama ao lado do enfermo enquanto o médico permaneceu em pé. A kunoichi verificou os sinais vitais, a pressão estava baixa, o coração estava falhando e estava com visível dificuldade de respirar. _

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Uma das costelas quebrou e perfurou o pulmão, está com insuficiência respiratória."

_A Haruno recordou de imediato quando o idoso havia confessado ser o assassino e que colocara veneno na bolsa de soro de Sai, da rápida batalha que tiveram e de ter acertado as costelas do homem enquanto lutavam._

"Foi naquela hora...? Por que não o trataram?"

"Ele não quer ser tratado."

_O rapaz de vestes brancas informou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco._

"Nós, médicos não podemos nos recusar a tratar pacientes, mesmo que sejam assassinos, ladrões ou estupradores; estaríamos sujeitos a ter nossa licença cassada por omissão de socorro. Mas, existe também o direito de autonomia do paciente, se ele não quer ser curado, não podemos fazer nada."

_Os olhos da Haruno encheram-se de lágrimas, lembrou-se de Sai e do forte sentimento de impotência que sentia. Uma mão gentil pousou sobre a sua para lhe dar apoio, era do prefeito._

"Diga-me... como está a saúde do seu companheiro? Ele vai bem?"

"Ele não viverá até amanhã."

"Entendo... mas, realmente, não há nada que possa fazer?"

"Em casos assim, é recomendado fazer uma cirurgia porque somente curar com chakra não é o bastante, mas a saúde de Sai é tão frágil que as chances de ele sobreviver ao método tão agressivo são quase nulas. Pensei também em levá-lo para Konoha, para Tsunade-shishou examiná-lo, mas Sai também não suportaria a viagem de volta."

"É só isso a aflinge ou tem algo mais?"

"Ele disse que me ama."

"E você o ama?"

"E-eu não sei...! Não consigo pensar direito! Algum tempo atrás, vi Chiyo baa-sama usar um jutsu de transferência de vida, se eu soubesse como fazê-lo..."

"Eu já ouvi falar dessa técnica, porém se você usasse, quem ficaria com um dia de vida restante seria você. E acho que seu companheiro não iria concordar com isso."

"Sei que é uma atitude desesperada, mas eu não conheço outra forma de salvá-lo!"

"Você é uma médica capacitada, Sakura-sama... só precisa de um pouco mais de auto-confiança..."

_O homem gofou, gostaria de ficar um pouco mais para conversar, entretanto restava-lhe pouco tempo._

"Uma última coisa... vou contar um segredo para você... e-eu não matei o diretor do hospital... eu realmente o considerava... meu amigo..."

"Não matou? Então, quem foi? Você sabe?"

_O senhor não pôde responder porque já estava morto. O médico que estava em pé ao lado da Haruno cobriu o idoso com um lençol branco e realizando um gesto com a mão, indicou que a kunoichi poderia se retirar.

* * *

_

_Era quase quatro horas da manhã, Sakura era a única pessoa acordada no hospital inteiro, além do vigia. Estava parada em frente a porta do quarto do anbu, pela última vez mentalizou tudo que deveria fazer e suspirou fundo, abriu a porta lentamente e avistou o moreno adormecido na própria cama. Caminhou até ele e sentou numa cadeira ao lado, afagou as mechas de cabelo de Sai, com certeza o rapaz era tão bonito quanto Sasuke. Sai despertou com o gesto e assustou-se por encontrar a Haruno ao seu lado tão tarde da noite._

"Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu já tomei minha decisão, é com você que eu quero ficar."

_Desabotoou a calça do moreno com cautela, tateou o membro do anbu sob as vestes íntimas. Retirou a última peça de roupa e avistou o pênis de Sai, memórias vieram à tona e Sakura sentiu o estômago embrulhar, se aquele era o homem que ela havia escolhido amar, então deveria superar o trauma._

"Sakura-san... não precisa fazer... se não quiser..."

"Eu já te perdoei, mas por que você não se perdoa? Ou o fato de eu ter te perdoado rápido demais é que faz você se sentir culpado?"

"Não é isso... eu... ah!"

_Sakura lambeu o ápice do membro do rapaz, especificamente a área mais sensível ao toque, a médica conhecia algumas curiosidades interessantes relacionadas ao corpo humano devido a sua profissão. O moreno tentou em vão abafar os gemidos que saíam de sua boca._

_Por sua vez, Sai nem conseguia prestar atenção ao que estava dizendo, a kunoichi introduziu o órgão copulador dentro da boca por vontade própria e sugava-o lentamente enquanto as mãos massageavam os testículos do moreno, que gemia baixinho, encurvando devagar seu corpo sobre o da Haruno. Percebeu que o membro do companheiro estava enrijecendo aos poucos em contato com sua língua, momento no qual Sai parou da última vez, porém Sakura agora estava disposta a prosseguir._

_Realizou gestos bruscos com a cabeça, movimentando-a para frente e para trás, Sai tentou se conter o máximo que pôde, de repente a Haruno sentiu o órgão do companheiro de equipe pulsando e não demorou muito para jorrar sêmen dentro da boca da kunoichi. Parte do líquido a garota ingeriu sem querer, era uma experiência nova e afastou-se surpreendida, fazendo o restante do esperma esparramar nos lençóis da cama._

"Desculpe, eu te sujei."

_O moreno pegou um pedaço de pano em cima da cabeceira e começou a limpar o rosto e os cabelos da rosada, afastou uma mecha para depositar um suave beijo no pescoço da garota, que gemia docemente enquanto o rapaz retirava a blusa dela com cuidado, evitando tocar a pele da médica. Os cabelos escorriam através dos ombros, cobrindo o dorso desnudo, superfície sobre a qual os dedos do anbu deslizavam, Sai lambia e mordiscava a região do ombro e, instintivamente, a mão direita chegou ao seio da kunoichi, tocando-o de leve._

_Pequenos choques percorriam o corpo da kunoichi, deixando-a em estado de dormência e com uma sensação de prazer que jamais havia tido até então, Sai puxou a garota para envolvê-la em um abraço apertado. O tórax dele estava em contato com as costas da Haruno, a mão dele deslizou até alcançar a superfície da auréola do seio esquerdo._

_Massageou os seios da rosada, ação que resultou em novos gemidos luxuriosos vindos da boca da garota. Sakura virou-se para encarar o rapaz em cujo colo estava sentada, deixando seus seios expostos ao olhar e às carícias do moreno, que inclinou a cabeça para suga-los vagarosamente. Ao primeiro toque da língua, a Haruno estremeceu e puxou o rapaz mais para perto de si, nem percebeu que ele a deitava devagar na cama e, quando tomou consciência, o corpo dele já estava sobre o seu._

_Sakura desabotoava a camisa do moreno, mordiscando o corpo dele enquanto o anbu despia a parte de baixo, tanto a sua quanto a da kunoichi. Por fim, restavam apenas peças intímas, as quais também foram cuidadosamente retiradas sem que os amantes perdessem contato visual, encarando um ao outro. De repente, o moreno realizou um movimento brusco e Sakura sentiu uma estocada seguida por uma dor forte, Sai havia entrado nela._

"É tão apertado dentro de você..."

_O moreno transpassou a barreira que protegia a intimidade da kunoichi com relativa facilidade, podia sentir as paredes do interior da Haruno contraindo ao redor do seu pênis, fato que dificultava sua passagem. Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos da garota, as quais Sai lambeu e depois beijou a boca de Sakura. A médica percebeu que o gosto salgado das lágrimas era parecido com o do sêmen do rapaz, a dor aos poucos deu lugar a uma sensação de prazer indescritível._

"...a...ai..."

_Iniciou os movimentos devagar, evitando ao máximo machucar a garota, porém à medida que a ouvia gemer mais embaixo do seu corpo aumentava gradativamente o ritmo como se perdesse o controle sobre suas ações. Sakura estava quase gritando, corria o risco de alguém ouvi-los do corredor, entretanto a porta estava devidamente trancada e ninguém iria atrapá-lhos, foi o que sai pensou até sentir o gosto de sangue na garganta, com certeza não havia hora mais inoportuna para seus órgãos internos entrarem em colapso._

_Os sentidos do Sai estavam se apagando e quando estava prestes a desmaiar, Sakura mordeu seu tórax e cravou as unhas nas costas do rapaz, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Era inexplicável, só o fato de estar ali com a Haruno era o suficiente para continuar lutando pela própria vida. _

"...Sa... Sai..."

_Escutar a kunoichi chamá-lo pelo nome excitou-o ainda mais, intensificou os movimentos sincronizados com a respiração de ambos a ponto de liberar sua essência no corpo dela. Retirou seu membro devagar, percebeu que Sakura estava bastante cansada, envolveu em um abraço carinhoso e logo ela dormiu em seus braços.

* * *

_

"Nem acredito que nós estamos vivos."

_Naruto murmurou ao ver os primeiros raios de sol que aqueciam a manhã, Sasuke acabara de cravar uma kunai no corpo inerte do último inimigo restante, foram emboscados por vários ninjas desertores após terem recebido uma falsa carta da quinta hokage. Passaram a noite inteira lutando uma batalha na qual apenas os que sobrevivessem seriam os vencedores, o Uchiha retirou a kunai do cadáver e arremessou longe, desabando no chão logo em seguida._

"SASUKE!"

_O Uzumaki correu em direção ao moreno e o amparou em seus braços._

"Eu não tenho tanto chakra quanto você, dobe. Estou completamente esgotado."

"Bem, eu posso não ser médico como Sakura-chan, mas sei pelo menos realizar os primeiros-socorros."

_Colocou o braço do Uchiha em volta do próprio pescoço e segurou firme o pulso dele para ajudá-lo a se erguer, depois enlaçou a cintura do moreno para que o eixo de sustentação não se restringisse apenas ao braço. Caminharam pela floresta até ouvirem barulho de água corrente e avistaram o mesmo riacho em cuja margem estavam repousando antes de serem atacados pelos inimigos._

_Escolhera aquele local porque tinha água em abundância para lavar as feridas de Sasuke, a camisa do moreno estava reduzida a trapos, por isso Naruto nem se deu o trabalho de tirá-la. Quando começou a tratar os ferimentos do outro, Sasuke gritou e ativou o sharingan em resposta ao estímulo doloroso._

"ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR?"

"ESTOU TENTANDO SALVAR SUA VIDA!"

"Então, PREFIRO MORRER!"

"NÃO DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS! Se você morrer, Sakura-chan vai ficar triste... e eu também..."

_O portador do sharingan calou-se de imediato, permitindo que Naruto seguisse o tratamento. Pouco tempo depois, retornou a falar._

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Se fosse outra pessoa, teria simplesmente ido embora e eu ficaria lá para morrer."

"Somos uma equipe, cuidamos uns dos outros, lembra? Com certeza, Sakura-chan teria feito o mesmo e o Sai também."

"Aquele cara... ele não é confiável."

_Naruto demonstrou surpresa enquanto observava a seriedade no semblante do Uchiha ao dizer a frase._

"Eu sei que você não gosta dele, Sasuke... mas, eu conheço Sai há três anos e ele sempre ficou do nosso lado."

"Recorda-se quando eu ainda estava com Orochimaru? A missão secreta de Sai era me matar."

"É verdade, mas depois ele mudou de idéia e quis te levar de volta a Konoha junto conosco."

"Aposto que ele também carregava um livro de capa negra cujo conteúdo era uma lista com fotos e informações de alvos que deveria matar."

_O loiro foi surpreendido por lembrar que Sai tinha mais um livro além daquele que era de seu irmão e confuso por não entender como o Uchiha descreveu o tal livro com tantos detalhes se nunca o tinha visto._

"Como sabe disso?"

"Eu investiguei e descobri que cada membro da extinta anbu-raiz possuía consigo uma lista específica de pessoas que representavam provável ameaça à Konoha. Eles tinham que matar seguindo a lista de modo linear porque representava a ordem de prioridade da missão, logo os primeiros da lista era os mais perigosos e não podiam passar para o alvo seguinte se o anterior não estivesse morto."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Sai já matou alguém desde que entrou na nossa equipe? Ao que tudo indica ainda sou o próximo da lista. Ele deve estar usando vocês para..."

"Pare de falar bobagem, eu tenho certeza que o Sai mudou! Ele e a Sakura-chan ficaram sozinhos lá e eu aposto que não aconteceu nada de mais."

_Naruto umedeceu o algodão com remédio e limpava as feridas do companheiro, Sasuke já não sentia tanta dor.

* * *

_

_Sai acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e a primeira imagem que viu ao abrir os olhos foi a da Haruno adormecida a seu lado, completamente nua. A garota dormia de bruços, a cabeça e o braço repousavam sobre o tórax do rapaz, o qual ergueu a médica com delicadeza e a deitou na cama, Sakura nem acordou de tão cansada que estava, Sai cobriu-a com lençol logo em seguida._

"Não foi um sonho..."

_Depositou um doce beijo no rosto da garota e a observou durante alguns minutos._

"Essa sensação... Por que me sinto tão bem?"

Levou a mão ao próprio abdômen, algo não fazia sentido, no dia anterior ficou à beira da morte e agora estava perfeitamente saudável. Toda dor havia desaparecido, a recuperação que deveria demorar meses ou anos, deu-se em poucas horas.

"Meus órgãos internos estão curados?"

_Caminhou em direção ao banheiro e enxergou-se através do espelho. Sabia que, quando os ferimentos eram muito profundos, médicos shinobis realizavam uma cirurgia para ter acessibilidade a área afetada porque, em um tratamento comum, o chakra era ineficaz para curar a região machucada simplesmente por não conseguir alcançá-la. Questionou se a kunoichi o havia operado depois que fizeram sexo, quando o anbu já estava dormindo._

_Vasculhou todo corpo e não encontrou cicatrizes, a não ser marcas de dentes e unhas. Recordara-se que a Haruno o mordeu e arranhou durante todo ato sexual e isso o fazia sentir mais revigorado, embora estivesse com o corpo inteiro latejando de dor._

"Foi naquela hora que ela me curou?"

_Retornou ao quarto e a Haruno ainda dormia, olhou para ela e sorriu de modo gentil, depois colocou suas vestes e, em seguida, retirou-se do aposento fechando a porta ao sair. _

_Horas depois, Sakura despertara um pouco atordoada devido a falta de chakra e percebeu que seu corpo estava coberta por um lençol. Tentou se levantar, porém tudo à sua volta parecia girar e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, ainda podia sentir a essência do moreno impregnada em sua pele. Ouviu batidas na porta, Sai entrou carregando uma bandeja com um prato de comida, uma jarra de suco e uma fruta._

"Bom dia, eu trouxe seu café-da-manhã. Ou devo dizer 'boa tarde, trouxe seu almoço'?"

"Ahn? Que horas são?"

"Já passa de meio-dia."

"Meu Deus, eu dormi demais!"

_O rapaz estava agindo normalmente como se nada entre eles tivesse acontecido, Sakura não tinha mais certeza se o moreno estava fingindo ou se a noite que ela pensou que tiveram juntos tinha sido apenas um sonho, a dúvida deixava a Haruno angustiada por dentro._

"Hm... Sai, sobre ontem..."

"É melhor levantar e se vestir logo."

_Ele a interrompeu, erguendo a mochila da garota, que estava no chão, e depositando em cima da cama._

"Por quê?"

"Sasuke e Naruto já estão aqui."

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Unknow: Finalmente Sakura teve sua primeira vez *-* E foi com o Sai! XD~ Esta foi minha primeira cena hentai (depois do boquete) podem falar se tá bom se tá ruim ou se não vale nem o que o gato enterra! Este capítulo não foi betado, se tiverem erros, perdoe-os, ignore-os ou avise-me. Vamos responder as reviews? :3 Estou com saudades disso...**

**Sem: Para Milla-chn**

**Unknow: Sai se declarou e ainda levou a Sakura para cama, foi o pacote completo! XD Achei que não deveria demorar muito nessa parte, agora é que a coisa vai complicar ainda mais porque Sakura escolheu amar Sai, mas ele ainda é um mistério e guarda muitos segredos.**

**Sem: Para Valki Fanto**

**Unknow: Também me bateu um lado emo quando escrevi aquele capítulo, eu chorei na parte que o Sai quase morreu - Não sei o por quê disso se eu já o matei duas vezes, esta só seria a terceira =P  
**

**Sem: Para Sra. Jansen**

**Unknow: O fato de Sai se declarar foi uma surpresa porque geralmente Sakura é a mais emotiva, mas eu parti do princípio que ela se recusaria a aceitar facilmente que deixaria de amar Sasuke para amar o Sai, então achei melhor Sai tomar a iniciativa XD**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: Tudo bem, contato que não xinguem ou sejam rudes, eu não importo de ouvir a opinião de outras pessoas ^^' Sai tomou a iniciativa para se declarar, realmente a gente se questiona se ele sabe o que amar. Se bem que tem muita gente que diz que ama da boca para fora Ç.Ç Hoje ainda tenho que ir para um congresso, por isso estou meio apressada, levei o final de semana inteiro para conseguir fazer a inscrição =P**

**Sem: Para Beka-chan**

**Unknow: Minha fã número um *-* Não tem problema, Sem é uma uva azeda mesmo. Críticas, positivas ou negativas, são sempre construtivas =)**

**Sem: Para Meygan Kaname**

**Unknow: Essa cena deu mesmo o que falar XD Quando postei, eu esperava que no mínimo alguém fosse querer me bater, 'aquilo' foi para mostrar se o Sai deveria ser considerada realmente aliado ou inimigo. Puxa, eu senti como se estivesse falando do Lord Voldemort com 'tudo-isso-que-você-sabe-que-aconteceu' XD~ Você quase chorou? Eu chorei de verdade!¬¬ Eu já matei ele duas vezes, em outras fics, se matasse uma terceira, iria cair no modismo ^^'**

**Sem: Para leitora**

**Unknow: Novo capítulo postado! o7 Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar tanto =3

* * *

Leiam também a fic SaiSaku que estou traduzindo "Sem Importância" e mandem reviews se puderem XD Eu digo isso porque meu computador deu pau e alguns links da internet eu não consigo acessar, pois a página aparece totalmente em branco. Um deles é a caixinha de escrever reviews, para os técnicos de informática que estiverem lendo esta fic, uma ajudinha, por favor XO  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**ESSÊNCIA

* * *

**

_**Décimo primeiro capítulo

* * *

**_

"Eles querem saber como você está."

_Sai acrescentou logo após avisar que Naruto e Sasuke haviam chegado, Sakura tentou encará-lo para definir qual expressão havia no rosto do moreno, porém a médica estava muito zonza, o mundo parecia girar e mal conseguia manter-se sentada na cama._

"Diga a eles que estou muito bem e que agradeço a preocupação."

_Quando finalmente conseguira notar algum vestígio de emoção, percebeu que a palidez usual ao rosto do rapaz dera lugar a uma tonalidade rubra, além de os olhos negros estarem fixos em um ponto específico. O lençol com o qual Sakura se cobria tinha escorregado e os seios da kunoichi estavam à mostra._

_A Haruno soltou um grito abafado e imediatamente se cobriu, a tontura desapareceu por alguns instantes, mas depois retornou com força total. Desabou a cabeça no travesseiro, ao ver Sai ficar vermelho bem à sua frente, Sakura foi dominada por uma vergonha indescritível, embora se lembrasse perfeitamente que o anbu vira e possuíra o corpo dela por inteiro na noite anterior._

"Sakura, tudo bem... Eu não contei e nem pretendo contar para ninguém o que aconteceu entre nós."

_A kunoichi sabia que deveria sentir-se aliviada por Sai ter dito aquilo, no entanto o que sentiu foi uma angústia interior ainda maior e o único som que escapou de sua boca foi um sussurro inaudível. O rapaz, desviando de assunto por completo, pegou a bandeja de comida em cima da mesa de cabeceira e sentou na cama ao lado da Haruno._

"Consegue se mexer?"

"Eu ainda me sinto letárgica por falta de chakra..."

_O anbu envolveu a cintura da médica com um dos braços, erguendo as costas dela da cama e trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Dobrou o travesseiro no qual Sakura escorava a cabeça e puxou outros dois da poltrona próxima, improvisando um apoio para o tronco da garota. Praticamente sentada, poderia saborear a refeição melhor e não haveria riscos de se engasgar._

"Sai, o que está fazendo? Posso me virar sozinha!"

"Não reclame, Feiosa. Você está nesse estado porque me curou ontem à noite e uma das coisas que menos gosto é de dever um favor a alguém, especialmente para garotas feias como você."

_Entregou o prato para Sakura, fingindo desinteresse ou talvez estivesse realmente desinteressado, a garota não soube distinguir bem. A kunoichi se perguntou como ele ainda conseguia fazer piadinhas. Para estar tão calmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, só mesmo se não soubesse a gravidade da situação. _

_Um estalo veio à mente da Haruno, Sai não sabia que ia morrer e muito menos que a médica tinha salvado sua vida. Os olhos de Sakura ficaram marejados, a linha de raciocínio fazia lógica; no máximo, Sai deve ter pensado que não poderia mais ser um ninja por causa do estado de saúde, que se encontrava tão debilitado, mas nunca passara por sua cabeça que isso lhe custaria a vida._

"Sakura, por que está chorando?"

"Não é nada..."

_A Haruno tentou disfarçar, enxugando as lágrimas. O anbu jamais deveria saber a verdade._

"Onde dói? É aqui?"

_A mão do anbu deslizou por baixo do lençol e Sakura sentiu os dedos gelados tocaram a parte mais íntima de seu corpo onde ainda havia uma mistura de sêmen e sangue secos._

"É aqui?"

"É."

_Inventou uma desculpa deslavada, o método mais prático e fácil que conhecia para não magoar alguém era mentir, apesar de ter consciência que, se a mentira fosse descoberta, o estrago seria bem maior._

"Desculpe... prometo que não vou usar tanta força da próxima vez."

_A rosada corou ao ouvir Sai dizer aquilo, ainda por cima com tanta naturalidade. _

"Foi naquela hora que você me curou, não foi? Como conseguiu?"

"Ah... já sabia, né?"

"Não foi difícil deduzir."

_Era sempre assim, Sakura apenas esperava que seus companheiros, se ferissem para, somente então, ajudá-los. Nunca conseguia evitar que se machucassem._

"Bem, eu transferi meu chakra para você na tentativa de curar seus ferimentos internos. Por isso tive que... er... fazer 'aquilo', mas também não era o suficiente então, tive que morder e arranhar a sua pele para ter acesso aos vasos sanguíneos e, consequentemente, aos canais de chakra..."

_O moreno interrompeu a explicação da médica, empurrando-a de maneira brusca na cama, colocou-se sobre o corpo dela, segurando firme os pulsos, os braços ficaram imobilizados acima da cabeça._

"Da próxima vez... não será por caridade."

_Sai levantou-se de cima da garota e soltou-lhe os braços. A Haruno pousou a mão na face, escondendo-a, e repetiu a palavra 'estúpida' para si mesma diversas vezes, Sai já havia confessado que a amava, enquanto ela retribuiu o sentimento apenas ferindo o orgulho dele._

"Antes que eu me esqueça... O diretor não foi morto pelo mesmo assassino que envenenava as pessoas."

_A mudança repentina no conteúdo da conversa chamou a atenção de Sakura, levando-a à reflexão sobre o caso, que aparentemente já estava solucionado._

"Eu me recordo... antes de morrer, o prefeito realmente me disse que considerava o diretor seu amigo..."

_Sai fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, parecia exausto como se suportasse um enorme peso sobre os ombros._

"Eram cúmplices. Ou você nunca achou estranho nenhum médico na cidade desconfiasse dos envenenamentos? Era óbvio que o diretor adulterava os resultados dos exames..."

_O moreno estreitou o cenho e levou a mão à testa para massageá-la, demonstrando visíveis sinais de cansaço._

"Na verdade, eu estava escondido e presenciei o exato momento em que o diretor iria te atacar quando estava de costas. Eu mesmo iria matá-lo, mas o próprio comparsa dele agiu antes de mim."

"Você viu o assassino, Sai? Quem era?"

"Um velho conhecido nosso."

* * *

_Kabuto sentia enjoo sempre que viajava de barco, aos poucos a velocidade do motor diminuía e o barco foi estacionando na margem. Pagou uma quantia em dinheiro ao pescador e desceu, tinha pressa, pois precisava caminhar mais algumas horas para chegar a seu destino._

_Em meio a uma densa floresta, havia um pequeno casebre de madeira com janelas cerradas por pregos enferrujados, algumas tábuas estavam apodrecidas e outras já tinham caído. O Yakushi caminhava devagar e alerta, pegou a chave que estava no bolso e, assim que pôs a mão na fechadura, percebeu que a porta estava aberta._

"Demorou, Kabuto."

"Não era você quem queria um serviço bem feito?"

_O teto da cabana estava praticamente coberto pela vegetação e algumas cobras rastejavam entre as folhagens. Os feixes de luz que escapavam entre as frestas revelavam um rosto de extrema palidez e olheiras profundas, além de longos cabelos negros._

"Alguém te viu ou reconheceu?"

"Não, senhor, mas encontrei um rosto familiar... A kunoichi de cabelo rosa de Konoha."

"Acho que me lembro de tê-la encontrado no exame chunin anos atrás... era uma garotinha chata que não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar?"

"Ela mesma. Um dos homens a quem vendemos o veneno de Sasori, estava prestes a ser descoberto e queria que eu o ajudasse a matá-la, ainda por cima, tentou me ameaçar dizendo que se fosse capturado, denunciaria todo o nosso esquema no mercado negro."

"E o que você fez?"

"Óbvio que eu o matei, não iria correr o risco de que ele contasse algo sobre nós. Além disso, não temos condição de enfrentar Konoha diretamente, afinal só pararam de nos perseguir porque não nos consideram mais uma ameaça."

_Orochimaru suspirou resignado e sentou em uma cadeira almofadada, que estava próxima._

"Havia um tempo em que ninguém naquela vila era páreo para mim, agora existem pelo menos três pessoas que me matariam com certeza em um confronto direto."

"Quem seriam?"

"Se formos avaliar a partir do mais poderoso, Tsunade-hime seria a primeira, depois viriam Naruto-kun e, por fim, Sasuke-kun."

"Tsunade-sama eu entendo perfeitamente já que ela é a hokage e um dos três lendários, mas quanto aos outros, pensei que se referia a Kakashi e Yamato."

"Não, eles não me matariam... No máximo, matariam você."

_Kabuto entortou o lábio superior em sinal de desagrado._

"Naruto-kun é o jinchuuriki da kyuubi e Sasuke-kun... Ah, Sasuke-kun, eu ensinei todos os jutsus que conheço para você. Se soubesse que iria me trair, teria tomado seu corpo assim que você veio para mim, sedento por poder."

_Orochimaru parecia entrar em um tipo de transe sempre que o nome do Uchiha era citado uma vez que o portador do sharingan decidiu abandonar o próprio ódio e voltar para Konoha assim que a Akatsuki foi destruída._

_Uma cobra deslizou do teto e enroscou em torno do pescoço de Orochimaru, que acariciou a cabeça do animal e depois a espremeu com força até se tornar uma massa disforme. Apesar da cabeça ter sido esmagada, o corpo ainda se debatia, desenrolou-o de seu pescoço e jogou no chão._

"Eu só preciso de uma chance, então me vingarei de todos que me humilharam."

"É só isso o que quer? Então, é fácil de resolver... Lembra da garota que mencionei agora há pouco?"

"Sim, e daí?"

"Ela é da mesma equipe de Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun e discípula de Tsunade-sama, além de ser extremamente débil em batalhas. Sabe o que isso significa?"

_Orochimaru permaneceu impassível durante alguns momentos, apertou os punhos da cadeira enquanto em seu rosto moldava-se uma expressão que misturava sarcasmo e felicidade._

"Ela é o ponto fraco de todas as pessoas que poderiam me matar."

* * *

_A Haruno sentia que não era mais a mesma pessoa, sabia que algo havia mudado e, ao mesmo tempo, achava tão natural que isso a assustava. Tinha perdido a virgindade afinal, não que quisesse defendê-la para sempre, mas o fato de ter dormido com Sai despertava-lhe sentimentos estranhos. Aparentemente, O Uchiha e o Uzumaki sequer desconfiavam do que havia acontecido e a kunoichi soltou um suspiro aliviado._

_Pensou em Sasuke e percebeu que nunca desejara que sua primeira vez fosse com o portador do sharingan, o amor que nutrira era puro e romântico, talvez em sua mente pré-adolescente, ela tivesse idealizado o relacionamento perfeito._

_Durante todo o caminho de volta, a cabeça de Sakura estava ocupada por um turbilhão de pensamentos, alguns agradáveis, outros pervertidos, todos envolvendo Sai. Olhava de relance para o anbu e, no instante seguinte, voltava o foco para a estrada, a insegurança sobre o que sentia a confundia ainda mais. _

"Sakura, direto para minha sala agora. Sozinha."

_A hokage a avistou andando pelo corredor e a interceptou, chamando a pupila para seu escritório. A rosada gelou por dentro, as batidas aceleradas do coração e o mal estar no estômago fizeram o sangue fugir das extremidades do seu corpo, deixando-a tão pálida quanto porcelana._

_Entrou devagar no aposento, cada passo parecia meticulosamente calculado como se estivesse prestes a pisar em território inimigo. Tsunade perguntou se a garota desejava se sentar, Sakura recusou de maneira automática devido ao nervosismo. _

"Sakura, eu avaliei sua atuação na última missão e acho que você está mais do que apta para ser promovida."

"Q-Quê?"

"A partir de hoje, você é jounin, Sakura."

"M-mas, e quanto a Sasuke-kun e Naruto?"

"Eles se tornaram chunins recentemente, ainda vai demorar um pouco para eles serem promovidos novamente."

_A Haruno demorou um tempo para digerir a informação, logo depois foi invadida por uma alegria, que desapareceu da mesma forma que veio, instantaneamente. Tivera a ajuda de Sai, porém agiam como se o mérito pelo sucesso da missão tivesse sido conquistado apenas por ela._

"Parabéns, Sakura. Estou orgulhosa de você."

* * *

_Sasuke se retirou do banheiro depois de ter tomado um banho quente, as gotas de água que pingavam deixaram seus fios negros e rebeldes pesados. Esfregou a cabeça com a toalha para secar o cabelo e vestiu-se, já era tarde da noite e ainda pretendia passar na casa de Naruto._

_Não sabia se o loiro já estava dormindo, mas era o único horário em que podiam se encontrar sem serem incomodados. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento, encontrou Sai com seu típico sorriso falso. _

"O que você quer?"

"Eu quero contar algo que você precisa saber."

_Sasuke fez sinal para Sai entrar e fechou a porta. Em momento algum, dava as costas para o anbu porque não confiava nele e mantinha-se sempre alerta. Os dois se encararam, ambos se sentiam incomodados na presença um do outro._

"Conte de uma vez e vá embora."

"Eu transei com a Sakura."

_Virou as costas enquanto caminhava devagar, fingindo que planejava retirar-se, obviamente era por deboche. Tentou manter-se sério diante da situação, entretanto um sorriso involuntário de satisfação subiu aos seus lábios, era a primeira vez que conseguira deixar Sasuke alterado._

"Como é que é? Repete aí!"

"Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu."

_A respiração descompassada, um instante de hesitação e a kunai quase acertou o rosto de Sai por muito pouco. Logo em seguida, sentia um braço empurrá-lo para trás e golpeá-lo no chão._

"Canalha! Aposto que você a forçou!"

"É verdade que eu tomei a iniciativa, roubando dela o primeiro beijo, mas aos poucos ela foi correspondendo amorosamente às minhas carícias."

_As palavras de Sai destilavam um veneno atípico até mesmo para o anbu, que apesar de ser conhecido por suas frases ácidas, geralmente não queria fazer mal a outras pessoas. Daquela vez era diferente, ele tinha a verdadeira intenção de ofender. _

"Meu caro Sasuke, até quando vai bancar o irmão mais velho protetor? Nós dois sabemos muito bem que eu jamais machucaria a Sakura, não mais do que você já machucou."

_O moreno havia aprendido há muito tempo que palavras podiam machucar muito mais que ações, quase de imediato notou uma alteração no humor do Uchiha, o que lhe garantiu a brecha para desvencilhar e ficar de pé novamente._

"Veio até aqui só para me humilhar?"

"Na verdade, eu entendo que Sakura transou comigo por pena. Não é que ela me ame de verdade."

"O que quer, então?"

"Sei que você e Naruto estão juntos."

_Sasuke estreitou o cenho e fechou os punhos a ponto de sobressaltarem algumas veias. Ativou involuntariamente o sharingan como mecanismo instintivo de defesa, sentia-se um cão acuado pronto para arriscar a vida numa luta._

"Desde quando você sabe?"

"Agora há pouco. Fiz um blefe e sua reação lhe denunciou."

"Saia daqui ou lhe tirarei à força!"

"Tem toda razão em não confiar em mim, afinal ainda é minha missão matar você."

_O Uchiha umedeceu os lábios, calando por poucos momentos de mostrar um sorriso irônico enquanto Sai mostrava-se impassível o tempo todo._

"Eu já imaginava que você era o mesmo espião que obedecia cegamente as ordens de Danzou."

"Abdiquei da missão que Danzou-sama me incumbiu naquele dia no covil do Orochimaru, a missão a que me refiro agora é outra."

_Retirou do bolso um pergaminho de bordas douradas lacrado por um selo de proteção. Sai realizou movimentos com a mão esquerda, liberando o selo e entregou o pergaminho para Sasuke em seguida._

"Encontrará escrito aí maiores detalhes, não conte a ninguém que teve acesso a essas informações."

"Como saberei se é verdade?"

"Todos os outros membros da antiga raiz estão trancafiados nas prisões subterrâneas da anbu. Só eu escapei desse destino porque aceitei fazer um acordo com os conselheiros da vila."

"Que acordo?"

"Quando estava na raiz, fiz parte de vários assuntos ilícitos em prol de um bem maior, que era proteger Konoha. Agora que Danzou-sama caiu, não passo de um bandido qualquer e os conselheiros propuseram perdoar meus crimes se eu te matar."

"O que eles ganhariam com isso?"

"Eles me odeiam por ter servido à anbu ne, porém odeiam muito mais o traidor Uchiha que voltou impune. Justamente me escolheram porque eu teria mais chances de te matar do que um assassino comum já que estamos na mesma equipe."

_Sasuke abriu o pergaminho e leu rápido ao perceber que cada palavra condizia com que Sai havia dito. Ao final do documento, havia a assinatura de cada conselheiro no rodapé da página._

"Velhos desgraçados!"

"Eu já consegui enrolá-los por três anos, alegando que você era muito astuto e cauteloso, nada menos do que poderiam esperar de um Uchiha e, que a oportunidade certa para te matar ainda não havia aparecido. Melhor ficar esperto, começaram a me pressionar recentemente por resultados e não sei por mais quanto tempo posso enganá-los."

_O Uchiha fechou o pergaminho e o apertou com força em sua mão, quando poderia ter paz afinal? Como se não bastassem os fantasmas de seu passado que, vez ou outra, voltavam para assombrá-lo, agora teria que se preocupar com os próprios líderes de Konoha desejando sua morte._

"Por que está me ajudando?"

"Porque Naruto e Sakura ficariam tristes se você morresse."

"Acha que eles não lhe perdoariam se você me matasse?"

"Talvez me perdoassem antes mesmo do que eu pudesse imaginar. Sabe muito bem que aqueles dois não guardam rancor de ninguém."

_Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do anbu antes de prosseguir sua fala._

"Uma vez Sakura me disse que injustiça é a única coisa que não merece perdão, pensei a respeito e percebi que compartilho da mesma opinião. Estou dando a você a chance de tentar defender sua vida se ela for realmente importante para você."

"Está bem."

_Sasuke fez um aceno com a cabeça e Sai caminhou em direção à porta, quanto mais tempo demorasse no local, maior era a probabilidade de descobrirem que contara a verdade para o Uchiha._

"Eu peço que não me considere seu amigo... Se a coisa ficar muito feia para o meu lado, talvez eu te mate mesmo para salvar minha pele."

* * *

_Sakura andava no corredor do hospital a passos vagarosos durante o plantão noturno, era difícil acreditar que alguém, em que havia confiado plenamente, tinha arquitetado sua morte. Somente por uma questão de sorte conseguira escapar com vida, apesar de não ter desconfiado de nada._

_E pensar que sua maior preocupação horas atrás era que alguém descobrisse que tinha perdido a virgindade._

"Testuda!"

_Ino veio em sua direção e a Haruno engoliu em seco, tentando falar o mais natural possível._

"Bom dia, porquinha."

"Eu soube que você se tornou jounin, parabéns e... você sabe onde eu encontro Sasuke-kun?"

"Não o vi desde que voltamos da missão."

"Ah, tudo bem... pode ser Sai-kun então."

_Ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços ao ouvir a última frase de Ino, conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa._

"O que é dessa vez?"

"Nada de mais... apenas descobri que a realização de uma mulher não se restringe somente à profissional, mas também a amorosa."

"Viu Shikamaru e Temari passeando juntos de novo?"

_A Yamanaka estreitou o cenho e uma gota de suor desceu pela têmpora da loira, Sakura notou a sutil alteração no semblante da amiga e pousou a mão sobre os próprios lábios, escondendo-os. Acabara de dizer o que não devia._

"ISSO NÃO É O CÚMULO? Shikamaru é um preguiçoso e Temari é uma machona! Eles não têm nada a ver um com o outro!"

_Sakura coçou a cabeça, bastante preocupada, já sabia que Ino não se conformava por ter perdido um relacionamento que nem mesmo tinha começado. Antes de o Nara namorar Temari, rolava um certo clima entre ele e a Yamanaka toda vez que se viam, mas nada além disso. Em parte, a Haruno compreendia a atitude da loira, pois talvez tivesse sentido o mesmo por Sasuke._

"Se está chateada com Shikamaru, por que quer falar com Sasuke-kun ou Sai? É para fazer ciúmes?"

"Claro que não, eu só quero virar a página. Mostrar que estou em outra, entende?"

"Ino... como sua amiga, eu peço que desista dessa ideia maluca. Assim, você só deixa transparecer que o que queria mesmo era ficar com alguém, independente de quem fosse."

"Ei! Também não pode ser qualquer um, né? Tem que ser bonito!"

"Sinceramente, não muda muita coisa. Significa que você poderia namorar um homem casado, um homossexual ou um criminoso... contanto que fosse bonito."

"Ficou bravinha, é? Eu deixo Sasuke-kun para você, sei que ainda gosta dele. Além disso, minha preferência é o Sai-kun, apenas tentarei investir nos dois ao mesmo tempo para ter maiores chances de sucesso."

_Sakura corou quando o nome do anbu foi pronunciado, um calor começou a invadi-la a partir do baixo ventre e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, tentando disfarçar o acanhamento._

"P-por que prefere o Sai?"

"Porque Sasuke-kun é daquele jeito, sempre certinho, sempre perfeito demais e nunca faz o que não esperamos dele. Acho que dificilmente ele tomaria a iniciativa para abraçar ou beijar e também deve preferir sexo normal, tipo 'papai-e-mamãe'."

_A rosada pôs a mão na testa, fingindo massageá-la devido a uma repentina enxaqueca, quando na realidade, era para esconder o rubor no rosto._

"Ino, não é verdade o que você diz... E quando Sasuke-kun deixou a vila?"

"Lamento informar, Sakura, mas aquilo também era previsível... Sabe, o massacre do clã e a obsessão pela vingança iriam fazê-lo sair de Konoha mais cedo ou mais tarde. Como eu já disse, Sasuke-kun não faz nada além do que esperamos dele."

"..."

"Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo... Sai-kun pode ser gentil, mas também possui um lado sarcástico e deve gostar de posições diferentes. Se duvidar, acho que ele topa fazer sexo em algum local público, sei lá... um cemitério ou o terraço de um prédio."

_A rosada enrubesceu ao lembrar que sua primeira vez tinha sido em um leito de hospital. Não conseguiu esconder, a Yamanaka percebeu que havia algo errado com a amiga._

"Sakura, você está vermelha."

"E-Estou bem..."

"Sabe qual o seu problema? Você ainda é muito infantil por se contentar com um amor platônico. A vida não é como um conto de fadas."

_Sai apareceu caminhando no corredor e Sakura se questionou o que ele fazia ali a essa hora, além disso estava sério e parecia ter pressa._

"SAI-KUN!"

_Ino chamou pelo nome do moreno, mostrando um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra, que sumiu de seus lábios no momento em que Sai passou por ela, ignorando-a por completo, como se não estivesse presente._

"Sai, o que..."

_A Haruno não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois o anbu a puxou para um beijo sôfrego como se sua própria vida dependesse do calor que o corpo dela lhe trazia e os sentimentos que ela inconscientemente lhe trouxe de volta._

"Sakura... Quer casar comigo?"

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Unknow: Ma oeeeh! Finalmente tive tempo para ressuscitar esta fic! Acho que muita gente ficou de queixo caído com o pedido do Sai, inclusive a própria Sakura XD Aparecerão outros casais também, por enquanto, foram citados ShikaTema e SasuNaru (porque eu gosto de yaoi) mas não haverá um desenvolvimento maior entre eles a menos que as pessoas peçam, já que os protagonistas ainda são Sai e Sakura.**

**Sem: Mais uma coisa, se não gosta de um determinado casal, nada de ofender, tá bom? A própria autora desta fic tem casais no fandom de Naruto que não suporta e, mesmo assim, nunca xingou ninguém que gostasse deles. Vamos manter o nível, ok?**

**Unknow: E gente, reviews, por favor! Preciso saber se levo jeito para ser escritora ou se minha verdadeira vocação é vender verdura na feira! XO**

**Sem: Você podia simplesmente ter tascado um "complete" no canto esquerdo do sumário e lavado suas mãos ¬¬**

**Unknow: Talvez eu faça isso se o novo capítulo não tiver boa aceitação porque ninguém mexe em time que está ganhando ^^ Mas, eu queria explicar um pouco mais sobre segredos do clã Uchiha e do próprio passado do Sai... Então, vamos responder as reviews?**

**Sem: Para Valki Fanto**

**Unknow: Neste capítulo foi explicado como Sai se curou, mas ainda falta esclarecer como Sakura conseguiu fazer isso XD Então, você acha que a fic está seguindo um fluxo natural ou eu estou viajando demais na maionese?**

**Sem: Para Double Side**

**Unknow: Que bom que gostou, eu tenho pouca experiência com hentai ^^' Não foi o Sai que matou o diretor, também expliquei isso neste capítulo. Sim, teve um pouco de SasuNaru porque é meu casal yaoi favorito... Naquela época, eu estava sem tempo, precisei assistir a um congresso que durou a semana toda e pretendo assistir a outro em abril XD**

**Sem: Para Meygan Kaname**

**Unknow: Eu matei o Sai em duas fics, uma delas deletei porque foi uma das primeiras que escrevi aqui no fandom e eu tinha vergonha dela. A outra se chama "Christmas Carol" e tem final feliz, acredite se quiser :) Medicina é um curso interessante, todos os médicos que eu conheço são profissionais dedicados ao trabalho e chatos na hora de conversar, porque só sabem falar sobre os pacientes XD~**

**Sem: Para Bekah-chan**

**Unknow: Eu te adoro, sabia? *Q*~ **

**

* * *

Gentem, um último pedido! Mandem reviews para a fic que eu estou traduzindo, "Sem Importância", quem sabe a autora se anima e posta o novo capítulo! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**ESSÊNCIA**

_**Capítulo doze**_

"Sakura, quer casar comigo?"

_Sai estava com uma expressão bastante séria estampada em seu rosto, mantendo seus olhos fixos sobre a Haruno. Ela parecia perdida, lágrimas começaram a escorrer através de seu rosto, Sakura tapou a boca com a própria mão e fugiu sem olhar para trás._

_Ino ficou imóvel durante algum tempo, se ela mesma não tivesse visto, jamais iria acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Observou Sai se retirar a passos lentos, os olhos dele estavam úmidos e a Yamanaka involuntariamente também sentiu vontade de chorar. Por fim, decidiu ir ao banheiro para retocar a maquiagem._

_O banheiro tinha uma porta principal de entrada e, em seu interior haviam várias cabines, cada uma com um vaso sanitário. Chegando lá, Ino ouviu ruído de tosse seca seguido pelo barulho de vômito que atinge o fundo do vaso sanitário e aproximou-se devagar da única cabine que estava com a porta entreaberta. Como esperava, encontrou a Haruno arfante após jogar grande quantidade de líquido turvo para fora do corpo._

"SAKURA!"

_A Yamanaka amparou a amiga, que já estava fragilizada e não conseguia parar de tremer._

"O que você tem?"

"Muita dor na minha barriga e muito... enjôo."

"Sua boba! Se estava se sentindo tão mal, não precisava ter se segurado... Sai-kun pensa que você o rejeitou."

"Imaginei que ele fosse interpretar dessa forma, mas eu também estava muito insegura e não soube o que pensar."

_Sakura somente conseguiu se levantar ajudada por Ino e, ainda assim, com dificuldades. Caminhou até a pia para lavar o rosto, o gosto ruim ainda persistia em sua boca._

"Então, há quanto tempo você e Sai-kun estão namorando?"

"Nunca fomos namorados."

"Como não? Ele acabou de te pedir em casamento!"

"Ele nunca me pediu em namoro oficialmente. Nosso relacionamento foi rápido e confuso... Há um mês, ele roubou meu primeiro beijo, depois disso nos beijamos algumas vezes e, já faz quase duas semanas desde que ele se declarou para mim."

_Ino pensou em uma possibilidade que talvez não fosse tão remota, Sakura aparentemente nem desconfiava._

"Testuda... Você e Sai-kun dormiram juntos?"

_A Haruno encarou a amiga e, no instante seguinte, abaixou a cabeça bastante envergonhada._

"Uma vez... no mesmo dia em que ele se declarou para mim..."

"Será que você está grávida?"

_Ino falou de repente sem pensar, as pernas de Sakura fraquejaram, não conseguiram mais sustentar o peso do corpo, a rosada caiu sentada e teve uma crise incontrolável de choro. Ino se amaldiçoou por ter sido insensível em uma situação tão delicada._

"Calma, testuda! É só uma hipótese! Se faz duas semanas já dá para usar o teste de gravidez. Quer tentar?"

_Sakura confirmou balançando a cabeça, embora não parasse de chorar. Ino pediu que ela esperasse enquanto buscaria o teste já que estavam dentro do banheiro do hospital e, como médicas, seria relativamente fácil conseguir um. Antes de sair, a loira disse que voltaria o mais breve possível._

* * *

_Tsunade quase não ficava no hospital, o ofício como hokage ocupava praticamente todo o seu tempo. Ouviu batidas na porta e, pensando que era Shizune lhe trazendo novas papeladas, pediu para a pessoa entrar. Percebeu que estava equivocada quando Sai apareceu diante de si._

"O que deseja?"

_Desconfiara do anbu durante muito tempo e, mesmo após a morte de Danzou, pedia para Yamato vigiá-lo com frequência. Entretanto, passaram-se três anos desde o retorno de Sasuke e não havia mais necessidade de prosseguirem com a investigação._

"Eu vim dizer à senhora que fui contratado pelos conselheiros para matar Uchiha Sasuke."

_Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira por causa do susto._

"O quê? Por que eles fariam isso?"

"Não sei qual o verdadeiro motivo, mas eles odeiam o Sasuke e têm urgência pelo serviço. Em troca, ofereceram-me liberdade e perdão pelos meus crimes quando servi à anbu raiz."

"Há quanto tempo foi contratado?"

"Três anos. Assim que Sasuke voltou à Konoha."

"Por que decidiu me contar a verdade?"

"Eu me arrependo do que fiz e hokage-sama é a única com poder político suficiente para enfrentar os conselheiros da vila."

_A médica observou o moreno, que estava com a cabeça abaixada como se pedisse perdão. Ele se culpava, mas sabia que os conselheiros teriam um modo de silenciá-lo caso tivesse negado, pois também viraria um alvo assim como o Uchiha._

"Mais alguém sabe disso?"

"Somente o próprio Sasuke."

"Ótimo, isso tornará as coisas mais fáceis. Por enquanto, não fale com mais ninguém sobre isso, está bem?"

"Não vai me prender? Não vai mandar o Ibiki me interrogar?"

_A hokage sorriu e pousou a mão no ombro do moreno._

"Eu confio em você, Sai."

* * *

_Sakura já havia realizado o teste e agora esperava o resultado. A rosada estava apática após ter chorado bastante e suas mãos ainda tremiam, entretanto Ino era quem mais parecia demonstrar ansiedade._

"Deu negativo."

"Ufa, que susto! Mas, se bem que, aquele enjôo você só sentiu depois que Sai-kun te pediu em casamento. Provavelmente você só ficou nervosa demais."

"Desculpa, Ino... Eu só te dou preocupação..."

"Já me acostumei. Além disso, você é jounin enquanto eu ainda sou chunin... você tem mais responsabilidades do que eu, consequentemente o estresse também é maior."

"Eu não merecia ter me tornado jounin."

_A Haruno virou-se de costas para descartar o teste no lixo, suas palavras eram tristes e frias. Ino a encarou com incredulidade._

"Por quê?"

"Se o Sai não tivesse me ajudado, eu teria morrido..."

"Vocês são uma equipe, testuda! Companheiros ajudam uns aos outros, não é para tentar fazer tudo sozinha!"

"É que..."

"Você sabe por que não existe exame jounin? O que é avaliado é todo o seu desempenho desde a academia ninja, por isso Shikamaru ainda é chunin, pois tirava notas horríveis na academia e Neji já é jounin, apesar de ter se tornado chunin depois do Shikamaru. O verdadeiro exame é todo caminho que você percorreu para chegar até onde está hoje."

_Ambas se calaram durante breve espaço de tempo, quando era criança, Ino era o ideal que Sakura desejava alcançar. A rivalidade apenas fortaleceu o laço de amizade entre as duas._

"Admito que foi uma surpresa você ter escolhido Sai-kun e não Sasuke-kun, mas meus sentimentos também mudaram bastante desde que eu era genin... jamais brigaria com você de novo por causa de um garoto."

"Obrigada, porquinha."

"Agora trate de ir atrás do Sai-kun desfazer o mal-entendido, testuda! Diga que também o ama e que aceita se casar com ele!"

_A Haruno acenou e se despediu sorrindo enquanto a lua já aparecia no céu ainda pincelado por tons azuis e avermelhados. Ino pensou que estava predestinada a ficar sozinha, pois seus sentimentos por Sasuke, Shikamaru e Sai não foram correspondidos, porém sentia seu coração leve e satisfeito como nunca._

* * *

_Sasuke estudava pilhas de documentos confidenciais sobre a história de Konoha, que roubara horas antes do escritório da hokage e precisaria devolvê-los antes do amanhecer; se alguém descobrisse o que fizera, com certeza seria preso. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, exceto a de uma pequena lanterna que o Uchiha colocou perto da cama, forçava muito a vista para ler e começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça, mas não havia tempo a perder. _

_Sai lhe contou no dia anterior que os conselheiros da vila o contrataram para matá-lo o quanto antes, apenas pelo fato de terem procurado Sai, alguém tão próximo do portador do sharingan, já provava que estavam se arriscando bastante. Sasuke sabia que os conselheiros e Danzou foram os mandantes pelo massacre do clã Uchiha e, provavelmente, eles desconfiassem que Sasuke soubesse a verdade, isso explicaria tamanha pressa em querer vê-lo morto. Enquanto isso, Naruto dormia sossegado a seu lado, sem desconfiar de nada._

"É uma atitude desesperada... eles pensam que eu quero matá-los pelo que fizeram com meu clã, pensam que eu quero me vingar."

_O Uzumaki virou na cama, ainda adormecido, porque a luz da lanterna o incomodava e Sasuke puxou o edredom para cobri-lo até a altura dos ombros. Há muitos anos, o Uchiha deixara de pensar em vingança, queria que os conselheiros pagassem pelo mal que fizeram e por terem lhe trazido tanta dor e sofrimento, porém a idéia de justiça realizada com as próprias mãos parecia inconcebível. Foi então que percebeu o quanto a convivência com o loiro havia mudado seus sentimentos._

"Talvez... Se o Sai não tivesse se apaixonado pela Sakura, um de nós estivesse morto agora... eu ou ele... antes, ele era como eu, não tinha nada a perder, mas agora Sai preza pela vida dele também..."

_Se Sai viera falar com Sasuke significava que estava aberto a negociações, talvez pudessem resolver tudo sem precisar envolver Naruto e Sakura, mas por outro lado, seria menos perigoso para ambos se o anbu apenas fizesse vista grossa e permanecesse neutro durante algum tempo. Os conselheiros eram escorregadios quando se tratava de encontrar algum documento que prejudicasse suas imagens e apenas o pergaminho que Sai lhe entregara ordenando sua morte não era o suficiente, porém se achasse o documento que comprovava que eram os mandantes do massacre de seu clã, conseguiria não só destituí-los do cargo como também mandá-los à prisão._

_Foi aí que lhe veio a ideia de sondar o anbu, por mais que Sai tivesse lhe ajudado, ainda era ele a pessoa mais próxima dos conselheiros. Levantou-se da cama, colocou um casaco por cima do pijama e saiu para devolver a papelada ao escritório da hokage antes que sentissem falta._

* * *

_Depois de ter se retirado da sala da hokage, o anbu sentia o coração bem mais leve como se tivesse se libertado de um enorme peso que carregava._

"SAI!"

_Escutou a voz de uma pessoa conhecida chamá-lo, parou de caminhou e hesitou um instante, virando-se lentamente, desejando olhar para trás ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo do que poderia acontecer. Sakura estava diante dele com semblante sério, embora os lábios estivessem trêmulos._

"Eu aceito me casar com você."

_Ela sorriu e, por impulso, envolveu o anbu em um abraço apertado, que ele correspondeu de imediato. ____Caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas escuras trocando beijos rápidos e carinhosos, todos os compromissos e preocupações foram esquecidos em um novo mundo que pertenciam exclusivamente aos dois._ Passaram em frente à academia ninja e um vento frio percorreu seu corpo, lembranças que pareciam esquecidas emergiram de repente e Sakura sentiu falta de ar. Evitava aquela praça sempre que possível, embora tivesse perdoado Sasuke há muito tempo, era difícil suportar a solidão de já ter sido abandonada uma vez.

"O que foi?"

_Sai percebeu a alteração no humor da Haruno e demonstrou preocupação, a kunoichi sorriu por vê-lo tão atencioso, mas o moreno sabia que aquele sorriso era falso._

"Nada de mais... É que foi neste banco que Sasuke-kun me deixou quando abandonou a vila."

"Entendo..."

_Fez um gesto para Haruno sentar-se no banco e sentou em seguida ao lado dela, segurando-lhe a mão com firmeza. Sakura se assustou quando Sai a puxou para um beijo, a mão que apertava a sua era para evitar que ela fugisse e a mão que envolveu sua nuca era para não conseguir desviar dos lábios que se chocaram com os seus._

_A mão livre da médica estava contra o peito do moreno, como se quisesse empurrá-lo, mas não teve reação, apenas mantinha os olhos abertos enquanto saboreava o gosto de Sai dentro de sua boca. Ela observava nenhum ponto em específico com olhar de nada até o momento em que sentiu o zíper de sua blusa ser puxado para baixo, deixando o sutiã à mostra._

"Sai...?"

_Ele nada disse, apenas aprofundou ainda mais o beijo e Sakura começou a sentir o corpo inteiro em estado de torpor, tanto que nem percebeu que ele a empurrava devagar para trás, sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer sua espinha assim que suas costas tocaram o banco frio. Os dedos dele deslizaram para baixo do sutiã e a apalpava sem pudores enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço. Aos poucos, a boca do moreno desceu até chegar ao vale entre os seios, a única coisa que Sakura conseguia fazer era abraçar a cabeça do anbu enquanto ele se deleitava com o perfume de sua pele. A língua dele avançou, lambendo e apertando a auréola dos seios como uma criança que desejava sorver leite materno; A Haruno deixou escapar um gemido de seus lábios, Sai gostou._

_Em questão de instantes, a mão hábil deslizou para dentro do short de Sakura, fato que lhe arrancou novos gemidos a cada toque em sua parte mais íntima. Estava corada e arfante, virou-se de costas para recobrar o fôlego, estava começando a perder a sanidade. Os dedos de Sai que ficaram úmidos agora tocavam a cintura da Haruno, que teve um calafrio momentâneo quando Sai abaixou seu short até a altura dos joelhos junto com sua calcinha._

"Espera! Isso não é...!"

_Tentou se levantar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi apoiar-se na mesma posição que um bebê usa para engatinhar. A médica não conseguia ver o rosto de Sai, mas já imaginava o sorriso irônico ao vê-la daquela forma tão submissa. Aproveitando que a kunoichi estava à sua frente, o moreno lambia, sugava e tocava a parte mais sensível do corpo dela com seus dedos gélidos e, em vez de sentir frio, o interior de Sakura aqueceu rapidamente. _

"Sai, eu preciso te ver... Eu preciso saber que é você..."

_O anbu fez uma pausa, tempo suficiente para a médica virar para encará-lo e abraçar seu pescoço. Foi a vez de ela fazê-lo se deitar no banco enquanto desabotoava lentamente o casaco e retirava a calça do moreno. Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo e sentou sobre o abdome dele pouco depois de se livrar da própria blusa e sutiã, permanecendo completamente nua._

"Sakura, você está..."

"Muito ridícula? Pode dizer."

"Muito atraente."

_A kunoichi segurou o membro ereto, posicionando-se logo acima e descia devagar enquanto era penetrada lentamente. Sentiu dor e medo, as lágrimas começaram a escapar sem controle e os olhos de Sai, geralmente opacos como um abismo profundo, estavam brilhantes com o luar incidindo sobre eles. Estavam apostando tudo por um homem que mal conhecia e o futuro do relacionamento era incerto, mas Sakura tinha a sensação de que aquilo era real e que poderia valer a pena. A própria Sakura iniciou os movimentos, a investida foi mais fácil do que na primeira vez, não existia mais barreira para atravessar. As mãos de Sai, que estavam pousadas na cintura da kunoichi, subiram até os seios e os apalpavam cada vez que a Haruno gemia. Ambos atingiram o clímax quando o moreno liberou líquido quente e a Haruno o sentiu escorrer no interior de seu corpo, Sai mostrou um sorriso irônico antes de murmurar no ouvido da noiva. _

"Agora toda vez que passar por este banco não vai lembrar-se de quando Sasuke deixou Konoha, e sim de quando fizemos sexo aqui."

_Caiu em si quando descobriu a verdadeira intenção do moreno, o membro dele ainda estava dentro de seu corpo e, ao notar o local e a posição em que estavam, Sakura desejou um buraco para se esconder como nunca antes em sua vida. A surpresa foi tamanha que se levantou com rapidez, mas seu corpo ainda estava sensível e estremeceu por completo depois que o órgão foi retirado de forma abrupta._

"S-SAI...! N-NÃO ACREDITO QUE FEZ ALGO TÃO INFANTIL!"

"Mas, você gostou, não foi?"

_Sakura corou violentamente, o rapaz parecia bastante sério e, se fosse em qualquer outra situação, a rosada teria sorrido da expressão no rosto dele em vez de ficar tão envergonhada. _

"Você disse que me entendia, mas na realidade estava com ciúmes!"

"Eu disse que entendo... que você não guarda rancor pelo Sasuke. É mágoa."

"Rancor e mágoa são a mesma coisa!"

"São duas coisas completamente diferentes."

_Ambos se encaram durante alguns instantes, a Haruno estava encolhida no outro extremo do banco. Sai demonstrou um sorriso diferente do usual, era sincero e aconchegante, Sakura correspondeu. _

"Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Hoje? Ainda não."

* * *

_Kabuto retornou ao esconderijo poucas horas antes de amanhecer, Orochimaru já o esperava acordado, mas não que estivesse ansioso ou nervoso, eram as fortes dores que não o deixavam dormir. Ele, que já fora considerado o mais forte entre os três ninjas lendários, acabou se tornando totalmente dependente do jutsu de transferência de corpos._

"Eu pesquisei tudo relacionado a kunoichi de cabelo rosa, Orochimaru-sama... Ela se formou na academia aos doze anos, tornou-se chunin aos quatorze e foi promovida a jounin recentemente."

"Só isso? Hunf, que sem graça..."

_O homem de longos cabelos negros tossiu sangue, as rejeições estavam ainda mais freqüentes. Antes, trocava de corpo três anos após realizar o jutsu, mas agora precisava de um novo recipiente a cada seis meses._

"Lembra daquele chamado Sai?"

"O espião do Danzou? Sim, ele me chamou a atenção porque o único jutsu que eu o vi usar era o dos desenhos de animais que ganhavam vida... O que descobriu sobre ele?"

"Nada além do que já sabemos, não há nenhuma informação antes de ele ter se tornado jounin, é como se não tivesse existido antes de ingressar no esquadrão anbu. Devemos considerá-lo uma ameaça?"

"Por enquanto, não. Vamos nos preocupar com aqueles cujas técnicas são de nosso conhecimento."

_Orochimaru tentou se levantar da cama com dificuldades, Kabuto pegou um remédio para aliviar a dor e entregou a ele. _

"Só para confirmar, depois que usarmos a Haruno como isca, o senhor pretende assassinar Tsunade-sama e Naruto-kun para possuir o corpo de Sasuke-kun?"

"Eu desisti de Sasuke-kun há muito tempo..."

"Então, o que pretende fazer?"

"Haruno Sakura não é o ponto fraco de todos eles? Eu vou possuir o corpo dela e, então, eu os matarei quando estiverem com a guarda baixa."

* * *

_Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos verdes da Haruno, que se curvou um pouco para frente, deixando os cabelos cobrirem parcialmente seu rosto. Os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte e pessoas apareceriam na rua em breve, Sai havia terminado de se vestir quando percebeu que a kunoichi ainda estava nua e perdida em pensamentos, pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e começou a ajudar Sakura a se vestir começando pelas peças de baixo._

"É melhor você se agasalhar logo ou pegará um resfriado."

"O que nós fizemos foi loucura..."

"É mesmo, né? Transar em um banco de praça não é romântico."

"Não é disso que estou falando! Não quero casar escondida de todo mundo, mas como vou explicar para meus pais?"

"Isso é o que te preocupa?"

"Lógico! Também preciso contar para Ino, Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Sasuke-kun..."

"Quanto ao Naruto e o Sasuke, não tem por que se culpar já que eles também esconderam de você que os dois estão juntos..."

_Sakura teve um estalo e, durante alguns instantes, esteve fora da realidade para assimilar a informação que recebera. Piscou várias vezes, Sai já havia parado de vesti-la antes de colocar o sutiã e agora brincava com seus seios. Constrangida, Sakura cobriu o busto com o braço esquerdo e usou a mão direita para acertar um soco no moreno._

"Mesmo depois de ter dito que quer casar comigo, você não para de me bater?"

"Você mereceu! Agora me responda... Sasuke-kun e Naruto realmente estão juntos? Como um casal?"

_Abotoou o sutiã e vestiu rapidamente a blusa enquanto Sai se levantou do chão e sentou no banco ao lado da noiva, ainda massageando a bochecha atingida._

"Sim, eu descobri anteontem."

"Desde quando eles estão juntos?"

"Sei lá, eu esperava que eles viessem falar com você, porém não comentaram mais a respeito do assunto."

_Sakura ficou cabisbaixa, Sai pousou a mão em seu ombro e mostrou um sorriso sarcástico._

"Está tão triste assim por saber que seu amor de infância é gay e está namorando o seu melhor amigo?"

"Estou surpresa, e feliz por eles... mas, estou desapontada porque eu pensava que não existiam mais segredos entre a gente. Eles não confiam em mim?"

_O anbu engoliu em seco, não teria coragem de confessar a Sakura sobre o acordo que fizera para assassinar o Uchiha em troca de liberdade. Naquela época, ainda não estava apaixonado pela Haruno e nem media as conseqüências de seus atos._

"Talvez eles quisessem te falar desde o começo, mas não sabiam como..."

"Eles precisam entender que não sou tão frágil a ponto de me tornar completamente alienada e nem que vou infartar a cada notícia bombástica que eu ouvir."

_A rosada franziu o cenho, não conseguia deixar de ficar chateada com a situação, mas ainda esperaria pelo dia em que Sasuke e Naruto viriam ter uma conversa franca com ela, sem esconder nada. Naquele momento, Sai notou o quanto Sakura havia amadurecido._

"Essa é a mulher que eu amo."

* * *

_Antes das oito da manhã do dia seguinte, Sakura já estava no hospital pronta para começar um plantão de doze horas. Estava distraída, colocando o jaleco branco quando sentiu a cintura agarrada por braços fortes e não pensou duas vezes antes de desferir um golpe preciso no estômago de Sai._

"Por que você é a única mulher que dá socos em vez de tapas?"

"Desculpe, foi reflexo."

_Sai massageava o próprio abdome, Sakura havia lhe pedido horas antes que não ficassem tão próximos até que ela o apresentasse formalmente para seus pais no fim da tarde._

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama quer falar com você um assunto urgente."

_Uma das enfermeiras chamou e realmente parecia estar com pressa. Sakura olhou de relance para o moreno, que inclinou a cabeça em sinal de confirmação. _

"Já estou indo... Sai, é melhor nos falarmos depois, ok?

"Por mim, tudo bem."

_A Haruno acenou para o noivo antes de se retirar da sala, não soube explicar o motivo, mas enquanto andava pelo corredor ouvia risinhos abafados e todos pareciam estar olhando para ela._

"Queria falar comigo, shishou?"

"Sakura, começaram a aparecer alguns boatos maldosos a seu respeito, então gostaria que você não os levasse a sério, está bem?"

"O que estão falando de mim? Por favor, conte-me... Se eu vou saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, prefiro que a senhora me diga agora."

_Tsunade soltou um longo suspiro e pôs a mão na testa, a hokage agia como se ela mesma tivesse sido ofendida, estava sendo difícil lidar com a situação usando a racionalidade._

"Estão dizendo que você foi vista, ontem à noite, fazendo sexo no banco da praça perto da academia ninja com o Sasuke."

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Unknow:**_** Queria ter postado antes, mas o fanfiction tá o maior cuzão, todo instante o site fica fora do ar :P Bem, eu já tinha respondido as mensagens com conta avisando que iria demorar para atualizar :B Na fic, Sakura tem 19 anos enquanto Sai tem 20, a única coisa que não defini foi se o cabelo de Sakura está curto ou comprido XD Eu fiz uma capa para este capítulo, depois dêem uma olhadinha no meu profile na sessão 'capas' ^^ Vamos responder agora as mensagens sem conta :3**

_**Sem:**_** Finalmente! Eu quase não apareço aqui e você ainda quer cortar minhas escassas aparições!**

_**Unknow: **_**Faz logo o teu serviço! Eu te pago pra quê, hein?**

_**Sem:**_** Você não me paga ¬¬**

_**Unknow:**_** Eu não ligo para esses pequenos detalhes :D**

_**Sem:**_** Pequenos como o seu cérebro.**

_**Unknow:**_** Ç.Ç**

_**Sem: **_**Para Anya**

_**Unknow: **_**LOL KibaIno? XD~ Se eu conseguir pensar em alguma cena deles como casal, eu coloco na fic ^^ Sai e Sakura realmente vão se casar? Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, encontrei uma pessoa que não quer que o Sasuke morra o/ Eu conheço muita gente que gosta do Sasukemo, mas vivem dizendo que querem vê-lo morto no final. Então, eu descobri que gostar e não querer que morra são duas coisas completamente diferentes +_+'**

_**Sem: **_**Para Isabela**

_**Unknow:**_** Leitora nova *-* Que bom que está gostando... Sinceramente, eu estou cansada de histórias que o casal só fica junto no fim, então prefiro fazê-los superando obstáculos juntos ^^ Ja ne! \o/**


End file.
